Se ama
by Flor-VIB412
Summary: Misa siempre amaría el aroma a café y chocolate de esa cafetería el día que entró en ella, de sus ojos y sus manos acariciarla ingenuamente, haciéndola dudar de su amor por Light y del personaje que se había creado...por momentos tartamudeaba los pasos hasta la puerta, pero seguía adelante, totalmente culpable de sus acciones,demasiado cobarde para terminar con todo,demasiado tonta
1. Presentación

_**Hola ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada gracias por tomarse la molestia de entrar, si es que por lo menos despertó mínimamente su interés esta historia, me doy por satisfecha.**_

 _ **Primero aclarar algunos puntos, si vieron bien, la historia esta registrada como personajes protagonistas a Misa y Reiji, querría suponer que todas recordamos a ese apuesto personaje que no tuvo demasiada participación en la historia, pero que a mi me resultó irresistible.**_

 _ **Mi primer pensamiento había sido una historia de L y Misa, siendo esta mi pareja favorita, pero me vi en el fuerte deseo de plasmar sobre las hojas una historia simple y romántica, no quise meterme en el terreno policial más de mo necesario, tampoco en la dificultad de tratar con una personalidad como la de L y los problemas que acarrearía, es un reto que voy a dejar para más adelante.**_

 _ **Debo advertir que puede que haya pequeños cambios en la personalidad de Misa, no voy a mentir, esta historia tratará básicamente de abarcar los sentimientos de ella y la evolución en su pensamiento.**_

 _ **Sinceramente no puedo decir si será larga o corta, al escribir dejo que las palabras y acontecimientos fluyan, muy rara vez los planeo, asi que no puedo dar una fecha de finalización.**_

 _ **Con respecto a las actualizaciones, todo lo que escribo nace de la inspiración, por tanto no fijo fechas de actualización, a veces demoro bastante en temporada escolar, ahora no lo estoy, pero eso no significa que deba dejar de lado mis obligaciones, sin embargo trataré de traerles capítulos lo mas pronto posible.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Los personajes de esta historia, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen, sino sus respectivos creadores Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, lo que si es de mi autoría, es la trama de este fic, por tanto, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Se ama...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Presentación**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Parecía que el día se había transformado en una pesadilla de esas en las que a pesar de ser consciente, no puedes escapar, eso había sido su día para Misa Amane, mientras que recorría las calles atestadas de Tokio, sus pensamientos se desviaron casi automáticamente a la cruda realidad que estaba viviendo.

Y todo eso no era más que producto de las palabras de una joven, desconocida, bien podría haber sido una cualquiera, pero a ella, sus palabras, esa oración referida a su persona no había sido más que el preludio de un día lleno de trabas, solo bastó que la palabra tonta apareciera en esa formación continua de silabas. Ahora tan solo quería llegar y dormir, dormí como si no hubiera un mañana, hundirse en el mundo de Morfeo.

Pero tampoco quería llegar, si después de todo ni a su casa podía ir, estaba confinada en el cuartel, con un montón de hombres que la consideraban una molestia, aunque algunos lo expresaban de forma mas abierta que otros, tal vez y con suerte, el único sincero y que disfrutaba con su compañía era Matsuda. Se le escapó una sonrisa rota, al constatar que ella, no era mas que una mujer altamente idolatrada pero no amada.

Nadie la amaba sinceramente, no desde sus padres. Era una verdad dolorosa que quería borrar de sus pensamientos, pero fracasaba miserablemente. Por más que sonriera, por más que cantara, por más que se esforzara, sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, esa sensación y la certeza de no saberse amada persistía como una marca indeleble que le destrozaba el alma.

No era tonta.

Miro el cielo volverse cada vez más oscuro, y tan solo eran las seis de la tarde, el otoño había llenado las calles de un ambiente grisáceo que le hacía compañía, era su estación favorita, por sus hermoso colores, los cuales le resultaban cálidos, amaba el crujir de las hojas bajo sus botas, pero ese día, tal era su ánimo, su depresión, que tal vez, su cuerpo en algún momento se rindiera a la orden de su cabeza de dejarse morir en algún rincón.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en el camino que estaba haciendo, no era el cuartel, tampoco la agencia, puesto que de ahí venía.

Mientras caminaba, más allá de las miradas curiosas y las sonrisas dirigidas hacia su persona, se sintió más perdida y vacía que antes, como si la multitud la tragara y su existencia valiera menos que nada, una pequeña flama a punto de extinguirse.

Fue en ese momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la de alguien más, a través de un cristal, ella afuera, congelándose con la brisa de un invierno pronto a llegar y el adentro, sentado con un café en la mano, inconsciente del clima, pero ambos, indiferentes de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, identificaron en la mirada del otro el mismo sentimiento de abandono y soledad.

Era novelesco, pero sintió que su corazón bombeaba con mas fuerza al reconocer en aquel desconocido cierta comprensión y aprecio, tal vez fuera su imaginación, pero a ella le resultó un bálsamo para su corazón, alma y autoestima herido.

Y quizá solo fuera cosa del destino, pero su teléfono sonó, cortando la magia que la había retenido en el tiempo, al ver el nombre en la pantalla dudó, del otro lado de la línea y como si fuera un universo paralelo, Light, su _muy amado_ Light, este, para su decepción, la increpó por su ausencia, y su actitud infantil por querer llamar la atención.

Al cortar, el mundo se volvió mas gris, pero quería pensar que no todo era tan malo, quería, juraba que quería pensarlo, pero no parecía funcionar. Y sintió la característica desesperación por complacer a su novio, más bien era un sentimiento masoquista que se instalaba en su pecho, tal vez miedo...posiblemente fuera eso.

Pero al mirar al costado, vio como aquellos ojos que la habían cautivado con anterioridad, volvía a retenerla, no dejándola avanzar, como si quisiera retenerla y atraerla , era una mirada amable, cálida y contrastantemente vacía. Miró el celular que aún seguía en si mano y con un gesto indeciso, lo apagó para luego guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos sin prestar atención a esa pequeña voz de alarma en su cabeza.

Desvió sus pasos y entró en la sencilla pero elegante cafetería, el aroma a café y chocolate le invadió los sentidos, provocando que aquel repentino golpe de calor se hiciera aún más agradable si fuera eso posible.

Miró con detenimiento la estancia, los colores caoba que predominaban en el lugar, sumado a los beiges y naranjas, hacían del ambiente sumamente acogedor, busco una mesa vacía sin localizar realmente al portador de la mirada espejiza, fue algo decepcionante, pero lo hecho hecho estaba, podía permitirse unos minutos para si misma y olvidar un rato la realidad.

Se acomodó en una mesa alejada, junto a una biblioteca llena de novelas que ella podía reconocer con cierta facilidad, clásicos que había devorado ávidamente en su tiempo y que ahora representaban una parte escondida de su persona.

Se quitó el abrigo completamente absorta en sus pensamientos y lo dejó a un costado de la mesa junto con su bolso, acomodó los mechones rubios que se habían despeinado en el proceso sobre su hombro.

Justo en el momento que se sentaba, un joven se acercó a ella con gesto amable y le preguntó que deseaba, siendo una simple taza de café su elección, lo justo para recuperar el calor que su cuerpo aún echaba en falta y solo entonces, miró hacia el costado percatándose de la presencia de otra persona en aquella zona, e irremediablemente clavó sus ojos en él.

Tenía el cabello largo y negro, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran de una belleza que la asombraron, era un hombre de hermosas facciones, enfundado en un fino traje negro que delataba su profesión. Pero no fue consciente del escrutinio al que lo estaba sometiendo hasta que él la miró directamente y le sonrió, fue una sonrisa leve y dulce. Solo eso bastó para que Misa se tiñera de rosa y girara la cabeza al frente.

A sus veinte años se sentía como una niña.

Cuando le trajeron el café se concentró en su líquida superficie oscura, tomando pequeños sorbos con más delicadeza de la acostumbrada, temiendo causar mala impresión ¿A quién? Era irónico, ni siquiera lo conocía, pero quería impresionarlo.

Tomó un libro de la estantería y se asombró de su textura, de su portada, de la belleza nostálgica que irradiaban las páginas de _Persuasión,_ cortesía de Jane Austen. Había olvidado lo que era sostener entre sus manos algo que no fueran revistas y libretos.

─ ¿Le importaría si le hago compañía?

Esa voz, delicadamente aterciopelada con un toque ronco característicamente masculino llegó a sus oídos como la mejor pieza de Chopin, obnubilándola y asustándola a la vez por la cantidad de sensaciones que esta le había provocado. Lo miró y sintió un nudo en la garganta impidiéndole pronunciar palabra, así que solo le asintió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Lo vio tomar un libro también de la estantería próxima a él y centrarse en su lectura, y aunque parezca extraño, no se sorprendió ante la elección, supuso que Peter Pan representaba el reflejo de deseo de cualquier adulto que se permitiera soñar con nunca crecer.

Lo observó por unos segundos mas antes de sonreír y volver a acariciar hoja tras hoja aquella dulce desesperación y entrega por parte de la protagonista, casi hubiera deseado ser ella al prever el final del libro ya leído, casi, porque sabía que esa no seria la ultima vez que vería a aquel enigmático hombre, ni la última en disfrutar de su silenciosa compañía, protegidos por la irrealidad aportada por el ambiente de aquel lugar con aroma a café y chocolate.

Ese día Misa Amane regresó al cuartel con una tenue sonrisa que la acompañó durante todo el camino y persistió aun durante la cruda y dolorosa reprimenda que recibió al llegar, aún por los ojos despectivos y acusadores del equipo de detectives.

Por unos segundos y solo por el hastío de saber que la furia solo aumentaba ante su expresión, se obligó a quitar aquel gesto de esperanza de sus labios y cerrar los ojos para que aquella pequeña alegría no escapara por ellos.

Al subir las escalera rumbo a su cuarto, se permitió volver a sonreír por aquel mudo acuerdo de un nuevo encuentro.

Pero lo que Misa no entendió en ese momento, fue que primero, se ama con los ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Si llegaron hasta aquí, es porque algo los instó a seguir leyendo, puede que no sea la historia más interesante que hayan encontrado en el foro, pero es lo que mi inspiración me dictó escribir, y espero, si es que les causó una mínima de gusto, me lo hagan saber a través de un review.**_

 _ **Voy a tratar de contestar a todos sus comentarios como mejor me sea posible, a los que tengan cuenta por privado, y a los que no, en el capitulo siguiente.**_

 _ **Si alguien se dio cuenta, este capitulo es una presentación del fic, de la idea que quiero plasmar y en el siguiente capitulo no se sinceramente que saldrá, pero creo que me explayaré en como se desarrolló el día de Misa, como llegó a esa cafetería con ese extraño.**_

 _ **Y por cierto...es el primer fic en español de esta pareja! Me siento emocionada!**_

 _ **También soy nueva en el foro, asi que me dejo a su cuidado, sean condescendientes por favor.**_

 _ **Sin mas me despido.**_

 _ **Besos!**_

 _ **Flor!**_


	2. Capítulo uno

_**Los personajes de esta historia, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, lo que sí es de mi autoría, es la trama de esta historia**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Se ama…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo uno**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las cosas a su mirada parecían mejorar, trataba de ignorar la mayoría del día, bloquearlo, hacía como que no veía las miradas despectivas dirigidas hacia su persona de parte de Light, como si todos los presentes en el cuartel no pensaran en ella como alguien inservible, irritante y sin cerebro, sonreía tan solo por la costumbre de hacerlo, pero ya no hablaba tanto como antes, al llegar, o simplemente levantarse, iba a saludar a su novio, emocionada con la idea de esta vez no recibir un rechazo, pero solo una mirada castaña y peligrosamente cortante hacían que sus esperanzas menguaran cada vez más.

Llegó el punto en que Misa Amane no se reconoció a sí misma en el espejo, se había vuelto taciturna y lúgubre, su vitalidad la había abandonado, y vio con tristeza, que posiblemente se seguiría hundiendo, encerrada entre las paredes del cuartel en el que un famoso detective la mantenía en un confinamiento liberal, permitiéndole pensar que gozaba de una libertad tan fantasiosa como la idea de que alguna vez Light la amaría.

Y tal vez fuera ese pensamiento la gota que rebalso el vaso, aceptar lo que quería negar, desterrar por un rato el interminable papel que se había impuesto interpretar, el de la niña feliz, el de la rubia ingenua…el de la tonta.

Lo sabía, era consciente, lo sabía por la lástima que encontraba en los ojos de quienes la miraban y conocían su devoción por el castaño, él único que con crudeza le decía las cosas, más allá de todo era L, el que la mantenía cautiva. Se sentó en la cama, consciente de que estaba siendo observada por las cámaras, pero no se molestó en ocultar su estado. Miró sus manos apoyadas sobre su regazo, las movió, percatándose de lo maravilloso e insignificante que resultaba a la vez ese pequeño movimiento.

Se quedó durante un rato viendo a sus manos moverse, mirándolas como si fuera la primera vez, preguntándose, si con solo un pensamiento involuntario, si por una pequeña descarga nerviosa ella podía hacer eso…¿qué más podría hacer con verdadera voluntad?…¿cuál era su razón para levantar las manos, para moverlas, esta vez con un propósito importante?¿que la movilizaría a encontrar un objetivo que valiera la pena?

Más sin embargo, resolvió sin inquietarse demasiado, pues sabía que la respuesta estaba entredicha hacía mucho tiempo.

─ Nada…

El susurro se extendió por la habitación, inquietándola, posiblemente ella no tuviera un objetivo, estaba vacía de interés, de ganas de vivir, pasaba los días cautivada por la falsa ilusión de ser alguna vez amada por quien sabía nunca lo haría, sonriendo para las cámaras, dejando que la rutina la consumiera, porque ni siquiera el aprecio de sus fans podía llenar el vacío que sentía, no tenía el amor de una familia, hacía tiempo que no recordaba cómo se sentía un beso de su madre o una caricia de su padre.

Posiblemente esos recuerdos que cada vez se desvanecían cada vez más, fueran de la única época en la que se había sentido amada verdaderamente ¿Cómo podría describir tal emoción? Tal vez como un soplo de vida.

Fue ese momento quizá el que marcó el quiebre en su actitud o tal vez no y solo fuera una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar en su interior, pero lo cierto es, que no explotó en un ataque de ira histérica como se hubiera esperado de si, sino en una melancolía filosófica, de esas que te hacen cuestionar todos los aspectos de tu vida.

Miró el reloj, tan solo media hora la separaba de su trabajo, solo serían unas pocas fotos, fotos que nunca expresarían sus pesares, fotos que solo mostrarían lo que los demás querían ver ¿alguien vería la tristeza velada en sus ojos? El pensamiento de que nadie se fijaría en algo tan insignificante y poco relevante para sus vidas le bajó a un más el ánimo.

Escuchó golpes al otro lado de la puerta, pero no respondió. El anciano mayordomo entreabrió la puerta, respetuoso de su privacidad, tal vez el único que lo hacía y miró con ojos críticos la figura femenina sentada al borde de la cama, encontró un triste despojo del torbellino de mujer que alguna vez entrara por las puertas del cuartel y no pudo evitar pensar, que en parte, todos tenían la culpa.

— Señorita Misa, usted…

— Ya estoy lista Watari, podemos irnos cuando digas— No quiso terminar de escuchar lo que el hombre pudiera decirle, nunca sabría si simplemente iría a avisarle de su partida o algo más, pero no quiso terminar de escuchar, posiblemente porque no creía poder reunir nuevamente las fuerzas para sonreír y mostrar una energía que no tenía.

Le sonrió lo mejor que pudo antes de pasar por su lado y desvanecerse por los pasillos del lugar llegando rápidamente frente a la limusina que la llevaría a otro lugar tan falso de sentimientos que la sola idea le dio nauseas ¿exagerada? Siempre lo había sido, pero no mentía cuando decía que la simple idea de convivir con más personas como ella misma le causaba asco, gente tan falsa y carente de sinceridad que ver su espejo en cada una no hacía más que avivar un odio hacia sí misma.

Todo lo que amaba se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en un horror.

Light pasó por su lado junto al auto e hizo como que no la vio, no la saludó, no le dirigió una sola mirada, y ella, ella no hizo nada por obtenerlos ¿tan cansada se hallaba? Probablemente. No pensó en llamar su atención, tampoco en lo ofendida que se hubiera encontrado meses atrás, quizá días o tal vez estaba tan acostumbrada a fingir que lo estaba, que solo lo hacía por mera costumbre…una actriz en todo su esplendor.

Actuaba su propia vida y el pensamiento le arrancó una sonrisa irónica.

Se subió al auto sin esperar a que le abrieran la puerta como siempre hacía el mayordomo de la casa, un gesto tan noble y acostumbrado por parte del inglés hacía una mujer, pero que a ella le resultaba perfectamente tierno, porque nadie lo hacía, era tal vez, la representación de un abuelo, alguien a quien admirar y recurrir en momentos de pánico, pero no se atrevía, sabía en su fuero interno, que el hombre le pertenecía en un sentido figurado al joven detective, quien ocupaba el corazón del mayor tanto como lo hubiera hecho ella en el de sus padres.

Miró hacia adelante, perdida en sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa ensayada sobre sus labios, una sombra de lo que podía ser una real, tal vez ni eso, sinceramente no recordaba como sonreír abiertamente, tantos años ensayándola no le habían dado la clave para realizar una de verdad.

Vio como el anciano se sentaba en la parte del conductor, y la observaba detenidamente por el espejo retrovisor, a lo cual ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de dedicarse a parlotear intensamente, como lo haría siempre, tenía que mantener la fachada, sus problemas no debían afectar a los demás, estaba consciente de que por más que quisiera, los problemas del alma, los de su propio corazón, no podía llevarlos nadie más que ella.

En el momento en que el auto estacionó frente a la agencia, saludó efusivamente a Watari tratando de mantener en calma sus pensamientos, hoy estaba particularmente sensible.

Miró el cielo, estaba nublado y seguramente llovería, mejor, por una vez, tal vez el tiempo le haría compañía en su humor. Miró detrás de sí, el auto seguía estacionado en la puerta esperando a que entrara, sonrió levemente antes de levantar la mano y saludar al hombre en el lugar del conductor, quien le devolvió el saludo.

Estaba a punto de entrar, un pie en uno de los escalones de la entrada, cuando un súbito anhelo la hizo volver sobre sus pasos rápidamente y ponerse a la altura de la ventanilla, dejando su rostro a la altura del mayordomo.

— No me busques hoy por favor, volveré sola.

— Sabe que es mi deber…

— Por favor, no puedo irme a ningún lugar, solo quiero tiempo para mi…hace mucho que no camino por las calles de Tokio…aparte, sabe que Ryuuzaki me encontraría así me fuera al fin del mundo— Soltó, arrancándole una sonrisa al hombre— Así que por favor…

Y tal vez la súplica sonó muy desesperada de sus labios, pero Watari se vio a si mismo asintiéndole en aprobación.

— ¡Gracias!...tal vez no vuelva para la cena…avísele a Ryuuzaki que no voy a llegar…pero solo a él.

— ¿Y el joven Light?— Inquirió sorprendido.

— No…solo Ryuuzaki— Apoyó su decisión negando vehemente con la cabeza, hoy quería sacarlo de su mente, y a la vez desafiarlo, mañana sería otro día y quizá lo afrontara con las fuerzas suficientes como para volver a soportar su trato, su indiferencia y los sentimientos que tenía por él.

Al entrar en el establecimiento, la recibió la calidez de la calefacción sonrojándole las mejillas heladas, vio pasar gente frente a ella, algunas le dedicaban un animado saludo y otros tantos solo un asentimiento con la cabeza a los cuales ella respondía como mejor le saliera.

La prepararon debidamente y la condujeron hacía una de las salas, ambientada para realizar las fotos, pero ese día no podía concentrarse, tampoco expresarse como le indicaban, estaba totalmente ida de la realidad y prácticamente no escuchaba lo que le decían. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de tropezar, no podía mantener la postura, lo que le valió varias reprimendas.

Oyó de pasada como su nombre era acompañado de un tonta, dicho de forma despectiva por parte de otra modelo que estaba allí observando la sesión de fotos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse verdaderamente como una.

…

Al salir del trabajo, miró a conciencia la calle, buscando el auto que no debiera haberla ido a buscar y suspiró aliviada al ver que su deseo era respetado, luego tendría que hacer algo para agradecerle al hombre por su amabilidad para con ella.

Escuchó el retumbar de sus botas en la vereda y se percató de lo solitarias que se veían las de por si siempre atestadas calles japonesas, esto la hizo consciente de su situación, se quejaba de la soledad que parecía perseguirla constantemente y ahora era ella la que buscaba esa misma soledad.

— Mejor sola que mal acompañada— Un susurro cargado de amargura le brotó de los labios de forma tan punzante que hasta ella rió de su ocurrencia, sí, mejor sola que mal acompañada, posiblemente en el cuartel encontraría la peor compañía jamás vista.

Eran esas ironías crueles del destino, la de haberla confinado en un cuartel de investigación policial sobre un asesino sin rostro ni voz, que no dejaba pistas y ella allí, con un grupo de hombres que la tomaban por tonta, y no era que su actitud diera pie a que pensaran otra cosa, simplemente no querían ver más allá de esa capa protectora, por eso, rodeada de persona no se sentía más acompañada que en una habitación vacía.

Sus pasos la condujeron a la parte central de la ciudad, esta vez, concurrida a más no poder por los habitantes japoneses, de los cuales, cada tanto recibía uno que otro saludo a los cuales respondía con una sonrisa, pero no se detuvo en ningún momento, posiblemente fuera descortés de su parte, pero era solo por hoy se recordó.

Aún así, no le era cómodo.

Desvió el camino a una calle no tan transitada como la principal con la intención de perderse entre la multitud pero encontrándola alarmantemente tediosa a la vez que se dejaba consumir por los pensamientos, que eran los único que captaban su atención.

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo y para ella aún era temprano. Las hojas hacían un sonido crocante bajo sus pies que la hizo sonreír levemente.

Era ese abatimiento que pesaba en el corazón lo que la instaba a alejarse de las personas que la rodeaban, sola entre una multitud, con los ojos fijos en un camino invisible, como si su mente trazara los posibles caminos a tomar ¿había posibilidades de escapar y empezar de cero?

Y pueden ser esas cosas del destino, tan ridículas e increíbles, esas cosas que uno piensa solo pasan en una película o en un libro, de esos románticos llenos de escenas cliché, pero al mirar al costado, por la vidriera de una cafetería, quedó atrapada en el encanto de unos ojos grisáceos como el cielo ya oscurecido de ese día.

No supo cómo fue que dejó de respirar, pero lo cierto fue, que se quedó sin aliento, no entendía porque se había abstraído del mundo, se había hundido en la profundidad de una mirada que no debiera ser, y sin embargo se sentía correcto, se sentía jodidamente correcto, y sinceramente no le importaba haberse quedado como una idiota parada en medio de la calle, con la mirada dirigida justamente a él ni que el inminente descenso de temperatura le estuviera pasando factura a sus dientes que hacían un imperceptible castañeo.

No, no le importaba.

Pero como todo lo bueno en la vida, pareciera que no podía dudar su obnubilación por aquella mirada, porque el molesto timbre del teléfono en su bolso hizo que despertara de su trance y lo sacó mirando quien era…Light. Se sorprendió dudando de si contestar o no, posiblemente en otras circunstancias hubiera atendido a la primera, pero aún así, aun sabiendo quien era, dio vueltas con el dedo sobre el botón de atender dudando si presionarlo o no, hasta que lo hizo.

Se llevó la bocina a la oreja escuchando como la voz del castaño se hacía cada vez más fuerte, al parecer estaba preocupado.

— _¿Se puede saber donde estas Misa? Se supone que llegarías temprano después de trabajar—_ Estaba por abrir la boca para justificar su tardanza, diciendo que ya volvería y que gracias por preocuparse por ella, de verdad le iba a agradecer _— No sé qué piensas que logras con retrasarte de esta manera, nosotros no somos niñeros para andar atrás tuyo siempre que quieras llamar la atención, es hora de que crezcas Misa y dejes de ser una molestia._

No pudo decir ni una palabra después de aquello, le había dolido en el alma, de verdad iba a agradecerle por preocuparse por ella, pero al final se había dado un chasco como siempre que se trataba de Light, así que hizo lo impensable, cortó la llamada antes de que el chico pudiera volver a hablar. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella? Después de todo tenía veinte años, era independiente y sin embargo parecía seguir siendo una molestia para los demás, demasiado dependiente sentimentalmente de las personas que estaban con ella, buscando constantemente la aceptación de los demás, como si eso pudiera llenar el vacío que la asaltaba cada día.

Volvió a mirar el celular en su mano, esta vez, el desesperante sentimiento de querer complacerlo y no meterse en más problemas que la dejaran peor parada frente a los ojos de su amor se formó en su pecho ¿era el miedo a perderlo tal vez? No sabía explicarse bien el porqué estaba con él, tras él mejor dicho, porque lo que tenían no podía catalogarse como una relación, sino como un servilismo de su parte para con el castaño.

Sacó sus ojos del aparato y volvió a mirar tras el cristal, ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada, reconfortante, como si él le diera su apoyo sin ser nada, sin saber nada, sin que estuvieran cerca ¿raro no? Posiblemente, pero a ella le parecía consolador y con gesto indeciso apagó el celular antes decidirse a entrar en el establecimiento.

Y eso fue todo para Misa, desde el momento en que entro en aquella cafetería, es más me arriesgaría a decir que desde que posó sus ojos sobre los grises, todo empezó a cambiar, tal vez no como ella esperaba, pero cambió.

Los minutos que pasó junto a ese hombre, incluso sin saber su nombre se grabarían a fuego en su mente, la forma en que la había mirado, el sonido enronquecido de su voz al dirigirse a ella, aquella forma de tomar el libro, como si este flotara, en cómo sus ojos seguían las líneas en tinta de las paginas y sobre todo, su sonrisa, ligera, suave, dulce.

Mirar la hora y comprobar que esta no había dejado de correr como ella creyó sentir la desalentó, tener que volver no le parecía para nada agradable, pero no quedaba de otra, los minutos corrían y la noche se volvía cada vez más profunda aunque seguía habiendo gente en las calles. Le costó con toda el alma levantarse de la silla, pero antes llamó al mesero para pagarle lo que le debía sorprendiéndose ante la negativa de este a cobrarle lo que ya había pagado el caballero, palabras textuales de parte del joven antes de alejarse, a lo cual ella le dedicó una mirada extrañada a su silencioso acompañante quien levantó por efímeros segundos los ojos de su lectura sonriéndole de lado volviendo a bajar la vista.

—Gracias—¿Esa era su voz? Dios, la sentía tan ajena a ella misma que no se atrevió a mirarlo directamente, sino que miró la página en la que se había quedado doblándole una punta para que no se perdiera la próxima vez que retomara la lectura y se dio cuenta que inconscientemente ya había decidido que habría una próxima vez.

—No hay porque—En ningún momento quitó los ojos de las páginas, por lo menos en ninguno en que ella fuera consciente, seguidamente y aparentando concentración escuchó el sonido del libro al cerrarse delicadamente.

Cerró el libro notando que el pelinegro no la miraba y volvía a ponerlo en su lugar, se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja y procedió a levantarse y tomar sus cosas con calma, dejando de lado aquel sentimiento que la instaba a seguir en el lugar. Se puso el abrigo y colgó la cartera sobre uno de sus hombros, lo miró insegura de despedirse o no, pero lo vio tan absorto entre las hojas que no se atrevió a molestarlo, así que simplemente acomodó la silla y cuando estaba por pasar junto a él sin hablar se arrepintió.

—Misa— Dijo, parada junto a él, mirándolo y solo cuando este le devolvió la mirada se animó a sonreírle, pero no esperó a obtener una respuesta, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta escuchando el taconeo de sus botas sobre la madera, sin pensar, sin prestar mayor atención.

Y solo cuando hubo puesto los pies fuera del lugar se atrevió a sonreír abiertamente como una chiquilla emocionada, en el último momento se había atrevido a decirle su nombre, y esperaba que él lo recordara, por Dios, sí que lo esperaba y lo único que la contuvo de ponerse a saltar fue que estaba en público. Suspiró y se subió la capucha del abrigo, el clima se había enfriado y a su vez le devolvió la cordura, la poca que le quedaba a decir verdad.

Hizo el camino con la misma sonrisa con la que había salido de la cafetería, olvidando totalmente que o quien le esperaba en el cuartel, siendo sincera a pesar de experimentar cierta ansiedad por saber que volvía tarde, y que habría hombres esparcidos por todo el cuarto de control por el que obligadamente tendría que pasar, no sintió el mismo desasosiego con el cual se había ido en la mañana.

Miró el cielo, las escasas estrellas que el cielo contaminado de luz de Tokio le permitía ver, la luna en cuarto y agradeció, no sabía bien porque, pero lo hizo, tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, de atribuir aquel cambio de humor a algo más grande que ella y entró.

Las cámaras habían registrado sus pasos a penas había puesto un pie cerca del edificio y no hizo falta que se identificara a través del portero, empujó y subió las escaleras lentamente, saboreando los últimos momentos de ese día y los que la vieron pasar las puertas contuvieron involuntariamente el aire.

Allí, con las mejillas arreboladas y la piel extremadamente pálida por la brisa helada, con el abrigo bien ceñido y la capucha negra contrastando con el cabello rubio que le enmarcaba el rostro, estaba Misa, como una muñeca, con una leve sonrisa adornándole los labios y los ojos particularmente brillantes. Era la belleza personificada.

—Buenas noches— Saludó calmadamente, tratando de no romper el ambiente apacible con el que se había encontrado. Peinó la habitación con la mirada viendo que alrededor de la mesa llena de papeles se encontraban Matsuda, al cual sonrió con más cariño del acostumbrado, el jefe Yagami, como llamaban normalmente al padre de Light y Mogi, pero no había rastros de L o Light y sinceramente, aunque estuvo tentada de preguntar no lo hizo, tenía presente que le había cortado el teléfono a su novio.

Pasó junto a ellos notando que los mayores le respondían su anterior saludo con un asentimiento mientras que el más joven le sonreía abiertamente y mencionaba su nombre con más volumen del que hubiera querido, pero al fin y al cabo era Matsuda, no podía esperarse más de él.

Le sonrió, divertida ante el hombre que se le presentaba sentado de chinito junto a la mesa, era un joven excepcional, de eso no cabía duda, y con el pensamiento disperso, sintiendo que pesaba menos que una pluma se dirigió a la cocina siendo observada por tres pares de ojos que aunque no quisieran admitirlo, se notaban intrigados por la tardanza de la joven modelo…todos habían escuchado a Light cuando la había llamado y pensaron que naturalmente ella volvería en un tiempo mínimo, sin embargo ese tiempo se había extendido a unas largas cuatro horas y contrario a todo, no había regresado compungida y ansiosa por saber en donde se encontraba el Yagami menor.

La rubia entró a la espaciosa cocina y se sentó en una de las butacas que había junto al desayunador y allí por fin se quitó la cartera y el abrigo dejándolos sobre sus piernas. En ese mismo espacio estaba un hombre de cabello pálido que terminaba de decorar algunos dulces para su discípulo a lo cual esperó paciente a que terminara a pesar de que movía sus manos inquietamente tirando de las mangas de su pulóver mirando como el mayor se movía con presteza entre los cajones llenos de utensilios de cocina.

Por fin, cuando éste se dio la vuelta y la encontró sentada observándolo no pudo menos que sonreírle curioso, por lo general Misa no pasaba con frecuencia por aquel lugar, él particularmente le llevaba la comida a su cuarto.

—Veo que ha vuelto señorita Misa…¿se le ofrece algo?

—No, no realmente—Le sonrió dulcemente, aquel hombre tenía un algo que la enternecía y le daba confianza.

—Oh…entonces, si me permite ¿cómo le fue en su paseo?— Inquirió el mayordomo que aunque ocupado en sus labores no había pasado por alto que la única mujer del lugar le había hecho una petición, a la cual había cedido, sin embargo, al mirar el reloj y comprobar que pasaban de las diez treinta no pudo menos que sentirse intrigado.

Entonces la cantante sonrió emocionada, esperaba que le hiciera esa pregunta, tenía ganas de compartirle lo bien que se sentía, que había conocido a alguien, bueno, no en el termino de conocer en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero al fin y al cabo así podía considerarse. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que hubiera podido decir, se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y se abalanzó sobre el anciano.

—¡Gracias!— Exclamó mientras lo abrazaba, era la única forma en que pudo expresar la multitud de emociones que bullían en su interior, sin embargo se obligó a calmarse y retirarse del abrazo que le había sido correspondido con algo de sorpresa— Fue mejor de lo que hubiera esperado— Terminó por decir.

—Me alegro por usted señorita—Respondió el hombre, viendo detenidamente a la jovencita frente suyo, toda ella relucía con algo distinto, pero sin duda eso distinto era mil veces mejor, y acentuaba su belleza más que la tristeza que se le había notado en los últimos días.

Ella se alejó de la habitación y enfiló rumbo a su habitación subiendo las escaleras aceleradamente, sosteniendo con una mano el abrigo y la cartera. Sinceramente, ni ella entendía bien porque el corazón le latía tan aceleradamente, como si fuera a salirse del pecho, pero estaba experimentando una clase de felicidad extraña y todo se asociaba a aquel extraño del café, reiteraba, no sabía exactamente porque y tampoco como era que se producía, pero se sentía animada, feliz…algo menos sola.

Pero, como siempre, distraída por naturaleza, al entrar en su cuarto y dejar las cosas sobre una mesa al costado de la puerta no se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía solo hasta que decidió que había mucha luz y ¡Dios! ¡Que susto se llevó al ver a los dos hombres esposados sentados en el sillón! Contuvo el gritito y todo signo de alegría fue reemplazado por una palidez mortal, no solo por el susto del momento, sino al ver los oscuros ojos de su pareja. Supo reconocer el miedo.

—Amane— Dijo por saludo el detective que la miraba curioso desde el sillón en su siempre extraña posición de la que pronto se vio sacado por el tirón en su muñeca al pararse el adolescente y rodear con sus brazos a la fémina.

Aquel arrebato por parte del castaño no pudo menos que sorprender a la modelo y al pelinegro, ella no pudo moverse de la impresión mientras que el otro se dedicó a mirar con detenimiento cada acción por parte de la pareja.

—¿Dónde estabas Misa?¿Sabes lo tarde que es?¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías más tarde?¿Por qué me cortaste la llamada?

Las preguntas salían a borbotones de los labios masculinos en un tono de reproche y preocupación que le sorprendió y la cohibió ¿y si después de todo el tenía razón y era una desconsiderada egoísta que solo quería llamar la atención?

Se vio doblegada ante sus palabras y ante la sensación de aquel abrazo que pronto se disolvió, podía decirse que era el primer contacto que Light hacía por voluntad propia y ella no había sido capaz de corresponderlo.

Luego de que balbuceara algunas excusas que no recordaba siquiera, ambos hombres se retiraron de la habitación dejándola sola, parada en aquel pequeño living del cual recién cuando el click de la puerta al cerrarse se atrevió a moverse y tirarse sobre la cama con un brazo sobre los ojos.

Todo era tan complicado.

 **Bueno, lamento la demora, lo cierto es que aunque no me costó escribirlo estoy algo disconforme con el resultado, sin embargo hice lo que pude. La verdad es que si lo confieso estoy algo triste por ver que la pareja que elegí para mis fics no sea tan popular, pero por otro lado aprecio esos dos reviews que me dejaron, chicas, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia. KandraK y debraa351, las adoro.**

 **Besos!**

 **Flor!**


	3. Capitulo dos

_**Los personajes de esta historia, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, lo que sí es de mi autoría, es la trama de esta historia**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Se ama…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo dos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ella era un romántica de corazón, cualquiera que la conociera sabía que había cierto aprecio, cierta emoción en sus ojos que la delataban, pero hacía mucho que había olvidado ese sentimiento de esperanza rugiendo en su pecho, aquel que durante su adolescencia la había instado a soñar con algo mejor, con una compañía imprescindible, con algo que le llenara de una forma completa.

Se había llenado la mente de historias hermosas, con obstáculos que parecían insalvables pero con finales que merecían la pena tanto sufrimiento, internamente se había preguntado, con menos emoción de la que la distinguía, si eso era un obstáculo, aquella crisis de la cual nunca habían salido con Light, o mejor dicho, desde la que siempre habían tenido.

Como una ocasión rarísima, impensable, al bajar a la sala de control, la había encontrado vacía, en sus manos colgaba su bolso y su abrigo estaba a medio colocar en uno de sus brazos, con paso dubitativo se acercó a la cocina en donde había escuchado los sonidos amortiguados de voces. Al pasar por el umbral de la puerta casi suelta una carcajada, casi, la mirada malhumorada de Light la contuvieron, pero como no hacerlo si en la cara de Matsuda se veían los restos de lo que fue una tostada con mermelada.

—Señorita Misa, se le ofrece algo? Ya es la hora de llevarla?—La voz siempre respetuosa del mayordomo la sacó de su pequeña diversión.

—No, tranquilo, aun falta para irnos—Le contesto antes de sentarse en una de las butacas que quedaban libres junto al padre de su novio y le sonrió antes de tomar una tostada y untarle manteca silenciosamente, esa no era su dieta, tampoco lo que usualmente solía comer, pero nada en los últimos días era habitual. Watari depositó frente a ella la taza de té con leche de cada mañana—Gracias.

—¿No desayunas en tu habitación generalmente?—La pregunta de Light la sacó de su concentración ante la acción que estaba haciendo.

—No quería estar sola, aparte, ya tenía unos minutos de estar lista—Le contestó sonriendo levemente, dirigiendo sus ojos claros a los castaños de su novio, que no le respondieron el gesto, haciendo que una espinita se clavara en su pecho y retuviera un suspiro decepcionado.

Había pensado que luego de su ausencia y aquellas palabras de preocupación por parte de él podrían ser un nuevo comienzo, pensó que realmente había sido una oportunidad que había tratado de aprovechar, se había esforzado por no molestarlo, por no gritar, por no atosigarlo con su presencia a pesar de que se moría por saltarle encima y decirle lo mucho que lo quería, y que pasada la confusión inicial su corazón había revivido un poco ante la esperanza.

Había sido en vano, al siguiente día todo había vuelto a ser como antes e inevitablemente el recuerdo de aquel extraño y el olor a café de aquella cafetería se metía en sus recuerdos, haciéndola anhelar con fuerza tener otra oportunidad de encontrarse, a pesar de que se sentía algo mal por querer la presencia de otra persona que no fuera el joven castaño.

Además…nadie le aseguraba que si volvía a ir se lo encontraría.

—sa..Misa…¡Misa!—Pego un pequeño brinco en su asiento ante el grito del policía atolondrado, los ojos de todos se habían posado en ella.

—¿Qué pasa?—Las mejillas se le habían teñido de rosa.

—Se te está cayendo la mermelada—Con las mejillas arreboladas mordió la tostada y se tomó casi de un tirón el contenido de la taza.

—Permiso, Watari, lo espero en el auto, ya terminé—Agarrando el bolso y el abrigo, salió precipitadamente de la cocina, con la leve sensación de haber sido descubierta, como si sus pensamientos hubieran salido de su cabeza y se hubieran reproducido en el ambiente haciendo consciente a los demás de sus dudas y de lo que no había contado de su ausencia.

Se sentía como una traidora, ella quería simplemente escaparse un ratito para ir a sentarse en la cafetería ¿Podría? Interiormente se reprendió ante el pensamiento, pero por otra parte, nadie la necesitaba y ella estaba encerrada allí durante todo el día, ni siquiera tenía la confianza de bajar con los demás porque su presencia, claramente era una molestia que nadie se esforzaba por disimular. ¿Para qué mentir?

Sentada en el asiento tapizado del auto dejo caer todo su cuerpo de costado sin intenciones de levantarse, no podía decir que la situación la superaba, había comprobado que su paciencia era infinita y su aguante admirable ¿quién si no soportaría semejante trato por parte de su novio y un montón de hombre que llegado al caso, no eran nada? Sólo ella, se dijo.

No oyó cuando la puerta del conductor se cerró tras las ya desgastadas manos del secreto inventor, ni siquiera cuando el motor produjo un ligero y relajante temblor en todo el auto, sus pensamientos la habían absorbido, esos a los que no se había permitido escuchar desde hacía mucho tiempo, los mismos que le habían permitido alguna vez llegar a donde estaban se habían esfumado al tiempo en que alcanzó su meta de ser una Idol, todo estaba premeditado para ella, como si las condiciones de su éxito hubieran sido un nuevo libreto, con nuevas ideas, con nuevas actitudes, uno al que se había adaptado sin problemas. Quizá, si era una tonta y lo era aún más al intentar negarlo.

Los ojos del mayor se enfocaron en el cuerpo relajado de la rubia que descansaba sobre todo el asiento trasero. Él, en su pasiva observación de su entorno se había percatado de aquellos ligeros cambios en la actitud de la única mujer del lugar y si no se lo había transmitido aún a su pupilo era porque aquellos esporádicos momentos de debilidad se sucedían frente a sus ojos, concediéndole una cuota de confianza que no había pedido y que sin embargo apreciaba. Porque él, en todos sus años, había aprendido algo que la inteligencia nata cegaba, que había en una persona más de lo que mostraba y que hasta los más excelentes actores se quitaban la máscara.

Le daba mérito a la joven por intentar mantenerla a pesar de que amenazaba con caerse a pedazos ¿Alguien aparte de sí se habría dado cuenta que la modelo guardaba dentro de sí más secretos de los que su simple torpeza dejaba entrever?

Las calles de la atestada ciudad japonesa le arrancaban tiempo, dejándolos por largos minutos sin avanzar y en esos momentos la escuchó hablarle, fijando sus ojos en el espejo retrovisor, acomodándose los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz, indicándole que prosiguiera.

—Si yo me fuera hoy…si desapareciera…cree que alguien me extrañaría?— Habló despacio, casi susurrando, como si lo que decía fuera más una pregunta para ella que para el hombre. En su cabeza la idea se había desfilado, contoneándose en posibilidades, algunas posibles, otras deseadas, otras amargas y otras dulces, las cuales, pensaba imposibles.

—Por qué cree que no la extrañarían?—Contestar con otra pregunta muchas veces daba la clave de la verdad, porque había preguntas que nadie contestaría por nosotros, y además, tenía la ligera sensación de que ella no buscaba consuelo, sino verdad, para decidirse tal vez.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, sopesando la pregunta, no la contestaría, a sus ojos, la respuesta era patética y estaba cansada de serlo, de que alguien más que ella supiera lo que en realidad era, un triste despojo de mujer.

—Puedo ausentarme hoy durante algunas horas…luego del trabajo?— Casi le suplicó.

—Yo no tengo inconvenientes con eso, sin embargo no soy yo el que lo decide, lamentablemente, casos como los del otro día no son permitidos en esta clase de investigaciones, no podemos permitirnos estar al desconocimiento de sus actividades…

—Entiendo…pero, y si tú me llevaras, donde quiero ir no tiene nada de especial…no…no realmente…cree que Ryuuzaki lo permitiría de esa forma?

Quiso decirle que aún así, sin supervisión, lo que proponía les daba una pobre seguridad, pero, no se atrevió a apagarle las esperanzas, de por sí, ella llama se extinguía a cada día y él no sería el responsable.

Cuando la dejó frente al estudio de grabación, en donde se ultimarían los detalles del nuevo libreto a interpretar, tomó el teléfono y marcó al joven detective, con los demás alrededor, no podían confiarse y tampoco es que dispusieran del tiempo o momento de estar a solas y poder transmitirle sus observaciones.

—Watari…—La voz aburrida del joven al otro lado de la línea casi lo hacen sonreír, una personalidad como esa era tan mal bienvenida como aquella extrovertida y molesta de la rubia, nada era bueno en exceso.

—La señorita Misa me ha pedido salir luego del trabajo, yo personalmente me encargaré de llevarla a su destino y vigilarla de ser preciso—El silencio lo esperaba al otro lado, sin embargo, la leve respiración le decía que estaba considerando sus palabras.

—De acuerdo.

…

La ansiedad había anidado dentro del pecho de Misa Amane, al igual que la leve esperanza de volvérselo a encontrar, así como el miedo a que sus pensamientos la traicionaran, era una mujer recta en su pensamiento, algo obsesiva cuando el motivo de su atención lo merecía y aunque aquel aspecto de su persona era algo malo, se asustaba más de saber que aquella obsesión con el castaño se estaba desvaneciendo, símbolo inequívoco de que su mente estaba resistiéndose a su corazón.

Y eso…eso era preocupante, porque a cada día, por más que se esforzaba, hasta el más obsesivo tenía sus límites, y ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que había llegado a crear tal admiración, tal cariño por el joven, de por sí, sus ambientes eran completamente distintos.

Se sentó junto con los otros artistas del elenco de la nueva película hojeando el libreto, a su parecer no era más que un cliché de esos que no tenían nada de nuevo, una protagonista introvertida y poco destacable que maravillosamente terminaba captando la atención de aquel hombre, ser admirado por todos…le hubiera gustado interpretar otra cosa, algo más profundo, pero los demás parecían estar conformes y aunque estaba por empezar a discutir sobre lo que pensaba debía cambiarse, se calló.

Nadie se dio cuenta del ligero boqueo, ni de su intento por hablar, como siempre, había optado por el silencio, porque los demás estaban conformes, y ella no era quien para desbaratarles los pensamientos, aparte, no se sentía con la suficiente autoestima como para rebelarse a sus costumbres, una persona acostumbrada a callar difícilmente hablaría.

La siguiente semana se comenzaría con las primeras escenas, les estaban dando el tiempo de familiarizarse con sus personajes y de aprenderse el libreto, por el momento, tendría los días libres, no pensaba aceptar ningún trabajo más y en lo que terminaba de arreglar sus cosas mandó un mensaje avisando que ya saldría. Y la salida le significaba a ella un respiro más grande que sus propios pulmones, generándole a la vez una opresión insana en el pecho, esa mezcla de emoción e incertidumbre combinada con ese disfrute culpable.

Se demoró algunos minutos en el baño, revisando que todo en ella estuviera bien ¿para qué o quién? Se trató de convencer que para nadie, pero la mentira le resultaba graciosa hasta a ella, quería impresionarlo. Por eso mismo, cuando se vio al espejo y vio las dos coletas en la cabeza, las desató con el ceño levemente fruncido, ya no era una niña ni debía serlo para nadie.

El pelo le cayó liso sobre la cabeza, con una ligerísima onda por las coletas que luego se aplanarían solas, quizá también debería dejar aquella ropa nueva que se había comprado tratando de complacer a Light, no le gustaba el rosa, ni el celeste, ni ningún color claro, extrañaba su ropa negra, sus cadenas, todo aquello que la identificaba, que la hacía sentir cómoda pero que a la vez era más de un adolescente.

Miró el reloj, aún era temprano, muy temprano, le daba tiempo de pasar por alguna tienda. Cambiaría.

Lo primero que se quitaría, sería ese estúpido esmalte rosado.

Escuchó el teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo y como una cruel pedrada a sus intenciones, el fondo de pantalla le mostraba la única foto que había logrado sacarse con Light, ambos sonreían a la cámara y sintió que el peso de todos sus pensamientos le caía sobre la cabeza y el cuerpo sintiéndose pesada ¿Realmente quería tirar por la borda todos sus esfuerzos? Negó con la cabeza desilusionada de sí misma, desilusionada por no atreverse a hacer algo que quería y a la vez por haber pensado en revelarse contra los deseos de la persona que amaba.

¿A caso todo en ella era contradicciones?

…

Al subirse al auto, su ánimo era peor que el de la mañana, estaba más callada, más pensativa, ya ni siquiera se esforzaba por mantener una sonrisa en lacara, cansancio o simplemente descuido, pero lo cierto era que una parte de ella quería gritar que dieran la vuelta, y se dirigieran al cuartel en donde conocía a todos los diablos, mientras que en la cafetería había un pecado por demás atrayente que no conocía. Como mujer adulta que era, quería correr lejos de lo que le produjera inseguridades.

Sin embargo, cuando el coche estacionó frente a la puerta de aquel pequeño bar-café, inhaló con más fuerza de la debida, como infundiéndose valor, para cualquiera fuera el resultado que encontrara al bajarse, ya sea que se lo encontrara o no.

No se permitió mirar por las grandes vidrieras del lugar, enfiló a la puerta con el abrigo mal puesto y el cabelló tirado hacia un lado dejando entrever un auricular desconectado colgando al cuello, y al abrir la puerta sintió el choque de calor contra su piel fresca y los aromas embriagarle los sentidos.

Le hizo una seña al mozo de que se acomodaría sola y caminó directo a la mesa de la última vez. Se sentó con tranquilidad, dejando sus cosas a un costado y cuando por fin terminó de acomodarse miró al frente.

—Hola— Sonrió, lo tenía adelante, con una mano en la taza de café intacta, mientras en la otra mano sostenía un libro nuevo ¿Habría terminado ya Peter Pan? ¿Cuánto le habría tomado?

Él la miro unos cuantos segundos, despegando sus ojos de las páginas amarillentas, y le ofreció un asentimiento a modo de saludo, pero no dijo nada y tampoco le sonrió, como la primera vez. Esta hizo que los ánimos de Misa bajaran al subsuelo, los ojos se le apagaron y la sonrisa se le fue yendo, quedándole una sombra dolorida ¿Por qué dolía? Si él no era nada, ni su nombre sabía como para establecer una relación de conocidos, porque compartir una mesa en un café no era ni por mucho una cercanía, no para ella.

Estuvo a punto de pararse e irse cuando el mozo le preguntó lo que quería. Se detuvo cinco segundos a pensar si decirle que ya se retiraba o pedir algo, después de todo, qué sentido tenía irse ahora? Si ya estaba ahí, acomodada, la estantería con libros a su disposición, no, no se iría.

—¿Qué me recomiendas?—Le sonrió divertida ante el repentino rubor que subió a las mejillas pálidas del mozo, sin embargo, este, carraspeando, contestó.

— No sé que podría ser del gusto de la señorita ¿Quizá un cappuccino o un cortado? O quizá algo más dulce como un submarino o quizá un batido de fresas si no le molesta el frío…

—Un submarino estaría bien, hace añares que no tomo uno—Si, eso le gustaría, algo con chocolate y caliente—Ah…trae azúcar por favor— Al verlo retirarse, se acomodó mejor, estirándose y tomando el ejemplar de Persuasión que había dejado olvidado en su última visita, abriéndolo en donde se veía la marca ¿Nadie lo habría movido de su lugar desde ella?¿o habrían tenido la consideración de dejarle la marca?

No había alcanzado a leer ni dos palabras cuando dejaron frente a ella la taza alta y transparente, que se mostraba blanca con grandes y vistosas barras de chocolate derritiéndose lentamente. El aroma le llegó a la nariz haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se instalara sobre sus labios, satisfecha con su pedido. Se llevó la taza a los labios y frunció el ceño al notar la falta de dulzor en el líquido, y con la emoción bailándole en los ojos vertió dos sobrecitos cilíndricos de azúcar dentro. Y ahora sí sabía bien.

Estaba saboreando el primer trago con una lentitud pasmosa, haciendo el liquido demorarse al pasar por su garganta, cuando lo escuchó hablarle.

—No le parece que son demasiadas calorías para la dieta de una modelo— Ni siquiera la miró al decirlo, y después de ni siquiera decirle un miserable hola, le decía aquello?

—No sabía que fuera mi nuevo nutricionista…—Lo miró por encima del borde de la taza mientras bebía un trago más, se limpió la boca con la servilleta a un costado y le correspondió la mirada que se había endurecido al hombre—…dígame por favor cual es mi nuevo programa dietario, dígame, así corro al gimnasio a bajar las calorías que subí por permitirme algo con azúcar y chocolate— No gritó como usualmente lo hubiera hecho, no, habló tranquila, haciendo que el sarcasmo y la burla sean patentes, saboreando el gesto entre molesto y divertido en el rostro masculino.

—Se cree muy graciosa— Contestó dejando el libro a un lado, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos entrelazadas.

—Para nada ¿qué le hace pensar semejante tontería?—Hizo un gesto ofendido antes de tomar nuevamente un sorbo de su bebida.

—Reiji Namikawa— Le sonrió divertido al verla subir una ceja desconcertada— No me trate de usted, entre estas paredes yo no la conozco y usted no me conoce, tratémonos como los iguales que afuera no nos consideran.

Lo miró sopesando sus palabras ¿No eran iguales?

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?— Hizo caso omiso a su pedido, la había ofendido de verdad ¿le decía inferior?

—Que _quiero_ decir—Remarcó— quiero decir que una modelo y un empresario jamás serán considerados iguales, le ven la cara todos los días, su privacidad es aún menor que la mía, sus escándalos saldrán en todas las revistas, mientras que yo soy inexistente detrás de mis números, salgo lo justo y necesario, mientras que tu sales más, porque verte es todo lo que necesitan , lo que necesitas para mantener tu carrera, soy considerado alguien inteligente por naturaleza, tu coeficiente intelectual, por el contrario, está considerado en ceros…ahora, la pregunta es ¿Eres tan poca cosa como muestras, tan igual a las demás, tan necesitada de atención? ¿O escondes más secretos que los que ya me revelas estando sentada aquí?

Los labios de Misa se entreabrieron con sorpresa al escucharlo, en parte ofendida, en parte intrigada, en parte desconcertada y en parte aterrada por las declaraciones sobre su persona. Creyó sentir la risa histérica brotar de sus labios y las lagrimas deslizarse al mismo tiempo, pero nada de eso pasó, solo era ella, estática, sin palabras, sin ganas de hacer nada, con una mano en su submarino, sintiendo el calor evaporarse.

Le retiró la mirada, cohibida por sus palabras, hundida en sus propias dudas, cuando un pensamiento más fuerte que los demás, haciéndose lugar entre los otros involuntariamente se escapó de su boca.

—¿Y qué si tengo más secretos?

—Entonces dímelos, o insinúamelos, los guardaré a todos y cada uno, si no quieres decírmelos directamente, dame pistas, dedicaré mi tiempo a descubrirlos, y si aún así, te los guardas, procuraré sacártelos, métodos no me faltan y tiempo no me sobra, sin embargo me lo haré— Terminó por decir para confusión de la rubia que con los ojos bien abiertos lo miraba como en un sueño, totalmente extrañada.

—¿Por qué? No voy a caer en un cliché y decir que nunca nadie me dijo esas palabras, aunque sea cierto, pero no entiendo— ¿A dónde se había ido la chica extravagante, gritona y temeraria? Se había perdido en las primeras palabras de aquel hombre.

—No lo sé, quizá solo estoy aburrido y veo en ti un pasatiempo o solo me intrigas o vayamos más lejos y deliremos, quizá solo me gustes Misa— Y con estas palabras, se levantó dejando la taza de café vacía sobre el dinero. Pasó por su lado rozándole el cabello con la mano, provocándole un ligero escalofrío antes de escuchar los pasos alejándose.

Cuando ya no pudo oírlo, se desplomó sobre la mesa, con los brazos de almohada, suspirando pero con la sombra de una sonrisa bailoteándole en los labios. Se incorporó más tranquila, aún le quedaba media taza por tomar y el libro seguía abierto a un costado.

Lo levantó y siguió leyendo tranquilamente, contrario a todo, luego de la sorpresa inicial tras procesar esas palabras un sentimiento apacible se instaló sobre su cuerpo, como si un peso le hubiera sido quitado de encima.

Las hojas se deslizaban entre sus dedos mientras su cabeza se hacía una con la historia, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, llegando a una página en específico un papel ajeno al libro la sacó de la concentración que había logrado "Extraños, solo por ahora, confío en ello…sabía que volvería" Corto, sin vueltas y con una caligrafía bonita, de trazo firme. Lo quitó con cuidado, era uno de esos memos con pegamento en uno de los extremos y detrás se desenvolvían las palabras que le seguían a la trama de la historia _"Ahora eran dos extraños. No; peor que extraños, porque jamás podrían llegar a conocerse. Era un exilio perpetuo"_

Ella también confiaba en que no serían más extraños.

Dejó el libro en su lugar, guardando el papelito dentro del bolsillo interior de la cartera, con el cuidado de que no se doblara más de lo debido, por lo menos hasta que pudiera llegar y guardarlo en otro lugar, porque era obvio que lo guardaría ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Salió del café tranquila, con los auriculares puestos, y subió al auto que la esperaba a unos cuantos metros cerrando la puerta despacio, saludando con una sonrisa al anciano que había visto a la modelo interactuar con un desconocido, mantener una conversación que parecía tensa por algunos segundos.

—Señorita Misa—La llamó lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar sobre el sonido de la música y cuando obtuvo su atención pregunto— ¿Quién era la persona que estaba con usted?

La escuchó reír antes de contestar "Ahora, solo un extraño"

…

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, contrastando la paz con la que había entrado al salón del cuartel, nuevamente todos fueron conscientes de ese cambio en la modelo luego de ausentarse unas horas, como si les devolvieran otra mujer. Sin embargo, no dijeron nada y Light ni siquiera intentó moverse, estaba encadenado, literalmente al joven detective que no estaba en pro de moverse.

Misa podía esperar.

Por su parte L estaba por el contrario bastante interesado en las actitudes de la rubia, había recibido en su teléfono móvil fotos muy interesantes de ella junto a un hombre que no tardaría en descubrir la identidad ¿A caso su sospechosa, la segunda Kira, además de asesina era infiel? Porque dudaba mucho que ese hombre tuviera algo que ver con su enemigo, o por lo menos no encajaba en sus cálculos, pero, las ecuaciones podían tener muchas incógnitas y el no tenía problemas en resolverlas.

Además, Misa Amane se mostraba en esos instantes por las cámaras rebuscando su bolso ansiosa, sacando posteriormente un papel que fue enseguida guardado dentro de un alhajero que había insistido en recuperar de sus cosas estando ya viviendo allí.

Torció la cabeza curioso por lo que podría decir aquel papelito que le resultaba tan valioso a la joven para luego mirar que no solo él se había percatado de las acciones de la mujer, a su lado el joven universitario se tanto o más interesado que él, pero no hizo amago de moverse, presentía que aquella cara impasible se iría en cuanto descubriera lo que hacía su novia, mientras tanto, no diría nada.

A veces era mejor ver como sus suposiciones se volvían realidad ante los ojos de los demás.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ok, siento como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que actualicé este fic y lo peor de todo es que con solo el Prólogo y un capítulo, que vergüenza, sin embargo espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Me costó volver a sentarme y escribir, una vez que se le agarra el gusto a no hacer nada y con la musa ausente es demasiada tentación, pero bueno, acá estoy, con el segundo cap que espero les guste, y que me perdonen si encuentran algún error, se me pasan.**_

 _ **Y veo que esta historia, tal vez por la pareja, no es tan popular, pero estoy infinitamente feliz de los reviews que me dejan, aunque sean pocos, porque aprecian mi esfuerzo y con eso me basta, así que a pesar de todo, les pido que me digan que opinan.**_

 _ **Saben, creo que Reiji fue un maldito en este capítulo, un maldito muy inteligente.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les guste y que tengan presente que cuando pueda me voy a pasar a llenar el foro de fics de esta pareja.**_

 _ **Besos!**_

 _ **Flor!**_


	4. Capítulo tres

_**Los personajes de esta historia, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, lo que sí es de mi autoría, es la trama de esta historia**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Se ama…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo tres**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Ahora Yuuki ver por primera vez a Kaname, quiero que sea vea ese sentimiento de rechazo y admiración, sé que puedes lograrlo Misa…

Era el primer día de grabación y se lo estaba pasando bien, contrario a lo que creía, le había gustado su personaje, por más cliché que resultara la historia, al final no se había pasado de dulce y eso a ella le gustaba. Se había pasado la semana prácticamente encerrada en la habitación, leyendo y releyendo el libreto, tratando de hacer su mejor presentación, esperaba que la grabación fuera lo más rápido posible, así podría tener las tarde libres, por lo menos un rato.

Con unos delicados anteojos colocados sobre el puente de la nariz, se había dispuesto a personificar a su personaje, sentada en los jardines que una escuela les había permitido usar, con la cara escondida tras un libro, trató de meterse en los sentimientos de la heroína, mirando entre enojada y admirada a su co-protagonista. No era algo difícil a decir verdad, el tipo era lindo, aunque algo fastidioso.

Había salido esa mañana con el firme propósito de hacer de esa película un éxito, con los cambios que se tuvieran que hacer.

Estaba despeinada, sin un gramo de maquillaje, y con un uniforme de escuela, nunca había usado uno de preparatoria, había hecho sus estudios en casa a raíz de su carrera y por eso se había perdido de la experiencia. De hacer amigos que le duraran, de salir simplemente a pasear, se había perdido la experiencia de ser una estudiante normal, porque, ya ni recordaba sus primeros años de escuela.

En ese momento, su mirada se cruzó con los oscuros de aquel chico inalcanzable, ese que se mostraba amable pero serio rodeado de personas que le sonreían y querían sacarle conversación, quizá esperando una cita, pero quién era ella para esperar algo de él, si no era nada, era la boba, a la que nadie registraba. Lo detestaba, lo detestaba por ese brillo en la mirada que delataba que era una persona completa, que era amado.

Mientras ella se quedaba en las sombras, deseando que aunque sea una persona la mirara de esa forma, no, no deseaba admiración, ella deseaba amor, sentir que alguien la quería y la necesitaba.

—Bien, cortemos por hoy, mañana seguimos con la otra escena, ¡buen trabajo todos!—Por fin el director les dio la orden que esperaban, habían pasado ocho largas horas entre maquilladores, vestuaristas y peinadores, solo para lograr hacer dos escenas, pero habían quedado perfectas luego de repetirlas y discutir algunos detalles.

Aún era temprano, pero era mejor, al día siguiente tendrían que levantarse temprano y tenían que estar descansados, aunque ella no pensaba irse todavía al cuartel. Esta vez no tenía que sacarse ningún maquillaje, solo tenía que cambiarse y peinarse.

Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro, estaba expectante, durante siete días no había aparecido en el café y se preguntaba si Reiji Namikawa estaría ahí, esperándola…, en algún momento, su mente le había dicho que eso es lo que él hacía, esperarla, pero por otro lado no quería ilusionarse, quizá no lo hacía y como bien había dicho, solo estaba aburrido y ella era su entretenimiento, lo cual, le rompería el corazón…no, ese ya estaba reforzado contra todo, lo que se le rompería sería esa ilusión que su cabeza se había empeñado en formar y recordarle todo el tiempo.

A su vez era consciente de que los demás se habían dado cuenta de que últimamente andaba en las nubes, de que ya no hablaba demasiado y que molestaba menos a Light, no porque no quisiera, si no, porque ese tiempo, enfocándose en otras cosas, se había dado cuenta de ciertas actitudes que el castaño tenía para con ella, cosas que en circunstancias normales no habría notado, como una mala cara o un comentario no precisamente agradable. Cosas que pasaba por alto, que daba por hecho debían estar en una relación, después de todo, desde que recordaba, siempre había sido así entre ellos.

Así que cuando alguno se descuidaba, o cuando ya no podía ensayar más, sacaba la llave del alhajero y leía la nota, una y otra vez. Esa chispa que la caracterizaba, ese amor por la vida se encendía cada vez que repasaba los elegantes trazos a su vez que sentía una enorme culpabilidad, porque estaba pensando en otra persona, cuando aún seguía en pareja con Light, pero, no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿o sí? Es decir, solo eran conocidos, ni siquiera amigos.

Claro que no debía sentirse culpable, ella seguía amando a Light, con todo su corazón, se lo había entregado a él incondicionalmente, se lo recordaba cada vez que se lo cruzaba y parecía una pintura, sorda, muda…invisible a sus ojos, se recordaba que ella lo amaba y que debía seguir insistiendo, porque quizás un día, él la amaría como ella lo hacía.

Frunció el ceño concentrada mientras se cepillaba el pelo con parsimonia ¿Realmente Light la querría? Últimamente era una de las preguntas que más se hacía y al no saber responderla, había hecho lo que pensó era lo mejor, ir y preguntarle directamente.

 _Bajó las escaleras corriendo, el papel aún en su mano, la respiración algo acelerada y la duda llenándole las facciones de un aire entre desesperado y melancólico. La duda se la comía viva y la nota quemaba en su palma con una intensidad surreal, el corazón le bombeaba fuerte en el pecho. No sabía que sentir._

 _Se detuvo en el último escalón, estaban todos dormidos, era tarde. Esperaba que Light aún estuviera despierto, pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron al verlo dormitar en la silla junto a L, el único que se mantenía en vilo, en su inusual posición mirando los monitores, mirándola a ella._

 _Se movió un poquito, silencioso, para mirarla a los ojos e inevitablemente se sintió atraída por aquella mirada oscura y misteriosa, vacía y llena de cavilaciones a la vez, fue acercándose despacio, como temiendo que en un movimiento, todo aquel silencio se rompiera en mil pedazos y ella quedara en medio de los trozos, necesitaba con urgencia hacer la pregunta, si no era Light, cualquier otro, solo necesitaba una respuesta._

 _Lo miró unos segundos desde su altura, mordiéndose el labio avergonzada, hasta que se decidió a hablar, bajito, en un susurro._

— _Ryuuzaki…tú crees que…¿Qué Light alguna vez me quiera?—El pelinegro había esperado pacientemente a que ella terminara de hablar, suponiendo desde antes por donde podría ir la modelo._

 _Hacía algunos días la veía extrañamente tranquila, abstraída en sí misma, y aunque eso no era malo, sí era sospechoso, por algunos momentos, llegó a pensar que podría tratarse de algo referido a Kira, pero cuando Watari le envió aquellas fotos, estuvo un noventa y ocho por ciento seguro de que no se trataba de eso y con esto, el porcentaje había aumentado._

— _Y decime la verdad, no me mientas…Misa quiere escuchar la verdad—lo miró a los ojos, en realidad lo que más le asustaba, lo que más temía era escuchar algo que le doliera, que de una vez por todas le rompieran todas las esperanzas. Normalmente no hubiera dudado, pero ya nada era normal para ella._

— _No, no creo que alguna vez te quiera._

 _Por unos segundos reinó el silencio, tiempo en que el detective tuvo tiempo de ver como los ojos de la modelo se cristalizaban rápidamente, ella había pedido que no le mintiera y eso había hecho, le dijo la realidad y él no se equivocaba, sabía que Light no la quería ni la querría, las cosas eran así, lo sentía por la joven, pero así era…y también ¿No era una buena forma de que pudiera empezar de nuevo? Si llegado el caso, salía indemne cuando el caso se cerrara, tendría una oportunidad de volver a empezar, quizá sola, quizá con alguien más._

No había dicho nada después de eso, quiso gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que mentía, que estaba muy mal de su parte no haberle dicho la verdad cuando ella se lo pidió, pero no pudo, la voz no le salió, solo un lastimero sollozo lo hizo cuando abrió la boca. En su vida se había sentido tan profundamente herida como ese día, era un dolor muy diferente a cuando sus padres habían muerto, ese había sido el dolor más horrible, no quería volver a experimentar ese tipo de abandono, pero este sentimiento era algo que la corroía por dentro.

No quería dejar ir a Light.

Guardó el cepillo y salió distraídamente de la escuela, hoy nadie la iría a buscar, podía volver sola, había un detalle para esa repentina libertad, luego de aquella noche, Misa había insistido para que la dejara volver sola, si es que no era tarde y si avisaba a la hora que salía, a la vez que había accedido a que colocaran un dispositivo de rastreo en su teléfono. No le importaba que supieran en donde estaba, era una simple cafetería con el plus de ser bastante discreta y privada, había notado que la gente de allí pocas veces se percataba de su presencia, aunque solo había ido dos veces y tal vez solo fuera suerte.

Generalmente hubiera salido como si nada, le agradaba la atención de la gente, detenerse a firmar autógrafos o sacarse alguna que otra foto, ella amaba a sus fans, era un amor gratificante, que le era devuelto, si bien era consciente de que no la conocían ni la décima parte, ella siempre aceptaría la admiración y amor que decían profesarle…después de todo, de otra forma ella no estaría donde estaba en esos momentos.

Esta vez, escondió su cabello dentro de la capucha de la campera y tapó su rostro parcialmente detrás de unos anteojos de sol oscuros, no resaltaba realmente, en realidad la imagen que vio en una de las vidrieras era básicamente la de alguien muy sospechoso o muy retraído…quizá deprimido. Era de siesta aún y muchas de las personas o estaban en sus casas o trabajando, por lo que las calles estaban solo un poco menos llenas, no demasiado, Tokio siempre estaría atestado.

El otoño se había llevado cierta gracia de la ciudad, parecía más triste, menos viva, pero a su vez no es que pudiera pedir mucho. Hacía bastante que no caminaba sola, por un momento dudó de para donde tenía que ir, pero enseguida se ubicó al ver la pequeña callecita por la que debía doblar, en realidad, ni ella misma, que había vivido toda su vida en esa gran ciudad sabía siempre por dónde ir, ese era el problema de los lugares grandes, siempre podías perderte.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando al final vio el cartel de la cafetería levemente iluminado, por unos instantes temió haber tomado un camino equivocado, pero no, ahí estaba frente a la puerta, vaciló solo un segundo, totalmente convencida que después de una semana era imposible que se lo encontrara.

Y tuvo razón, cuando se sentó en la última mesa no había nadie más que ella. Era decepcionante, quizá de verdad él solo estaba aburrido y ya había encontrado en que ocupar su tiempo. Suspiró sonoramente mientras se quitaba el precario disfraz, esto era bueno ¿No? Si no lo veía, si no lo escuchaba, ella simplemente podía ser ciega, sorda y muda nuevamente y amar a Light sin complicaciones, eso era lo correcto desde el principio.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido tan siquiera por un segundo dudar Ligh? Ella no podía, del castaño dependía toda su vida, era su vida, y él la amaría, no importa lo que dijera L al respecto, en un futuro él la amaría y serían felices juntos, solo era cuestión de tener paciencia, y ella podía esperar todo lo que fuera necesario, de hacer lo que fuera necesario, de amarlo incondicionalmente aunque la rechazara.

Eso era todo, no volvería a esa cafetería nunca más, desde el principio nunca tendría que haber venido. Miró a su alrededor, ya que era la última, bien podía quedarse un rato, tomar un café, leer algo e irse tranquila. Tampoco estaba bien desaprovechar esos momentos de libertad de los que gozaba.

Pese a todo, no tocó los libros, se quedó mirando por la ventana, pequeñas gotitas empezaban a estamparse contra el vidrio, ser Misa Amane no siempre era gratificante, se sacrificaban muchas cosas, debió hacerlo para dejar de lado lo que había sido y seguir para convertirse en alguien más. Nunca se había considerado alguien inteligente, sino normal, tampoco había tenido grandes aspiraciones, una casa, una familia, alguien que la quisiera y probablemente un trabajo relacionado con niños, a Misa le gustaban los niños y siempre había querido ser madre, una como la que ella tuvo, que leyera cuentos y cocinara bizcochuelos en los días fríos para tomar con una chocolatada caliente.

Media hora se mantuvo sumida en sus pensamientos, las uñas chocando levemente contra la mesa, ahora no esperaba nada, ni siquiera sentía nada, sabía desde el principio que cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo no tenía futuro por el simple hecho de ser ella, nada de lo que hiciera podría funcionar bien, solo había que ver su vida. Lagunas mentales y dudas consumiéndola día con día.

—Apareciste—Aquella voz tuvo la cualidad de sobresaltarla enormemente, al subir la mirada lo vio parado frente a ella, quitándose el saco negro y dejando el maletín sobre la mesa—Pensé que te habías acobardado.

Frunció el ceño profundamente ofendida pero no pudo hacer el escándalo que pretendía, no podía, era algo extraño, de alguna forma se sentía fuera de sí cuando él estaba presente, probablemente si hubiera sido Light habría gritado como loca que ella no era una cobarde y que podía demostrarlo, luego se arrepentiría y pediría disculpas mientras las lagrimas se le amontonaban en los ojos. Así eran las cosas.

—Estaba ocupada—Contestó parcamente mientras lo observaba tomar asiento.

—Escuché algo al respecto, una película si no me equivoco —Le hizo una seña al mozo antes de volver a mirarla.

—Sí, aunque no sabía que ya habían empezado a darse detalles, a penas hoy se pudo empezar a grabar.

El pelinegro solo se encogió de hombros, las cosas funcionaban así para él, si quería saber algo simplemente lo averiguaba, no había quien pudiera negársele, era una cuestión de saber manejar bien sus recursos y eso era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Por otro lado, aunque la chica nunca lo supiera, había estado asistiendo todos los días a la cafetería, pero si decía que la había estado esperando no quedaría más idiota de lo que él se figuraba se había visto.

Cuando el café estuvo frente a sí la miró detenidamente, aquella mujer le había llamado la atención desde que la viera por primera vez, tampoco es que estuviera ciego, era hermosa, pero no era eso solamente lo que le llamaba la atención, él, acostumbrado como estaba a leer a la gente y sacar partido de sus debilidades, había visto en ella un dechado de ellas, había cada vez más grietas en ella, lo que lo llevó a preguntarse qué pasaría cuando se rompiera totalmente y si podría sacar algún provecho de ello.

Se había propuesto socavar dentro de la rubia, sonsacarle cada pedazo de ella misma para volverlo a su favor, un simple capricho de alguien acostumbrado a tenerlo todo, pero a su vez, no le alcanzaba con eso, lo quiso todo de ella y estaba profundamente irritado al ver que ella no bajaba sus defensas. Había escuchado que tendía a ser alegre y escandalosa, lo cual le resultaba un verdadero enigma saber el por qué de su actitud frente él.

—¿Tu novio?

Misa lo miró aterrorizada por una centésima de segundo, no la sorprendía que supiera que lo tenía, ella misma se había encargado de propagarlo por los medios, totalmente satisfecha de saber a Light de ella, pero sin embargo no esperaba que lo sacara a colación. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos a la vez que se paraba como si la silla le quemara, esa sensación culpable la embistió, pero esta vez con más fuerza y mucho más tangiblemente al ver de los labios de los cuales había salido.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos antes de sacar dinero que dejó sobre la mesa, no se atrevía a subir la mirada ¿Qué mierda le pasaba por la cabeza? Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo.

Los ojos grises del hombre observaron todo eso por demás interesados, obviamente esperaba una reacción parecida, pero verla era mucho más divertido.

—Que apuro ¿Tenías algo que hacer? ¿Te espera tu novio?—Tenía la maldita costumbre de ser tan condenadamente insensible, sabía que ella probablemente estaba luchando contra alguna clase de confusión, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Lo que Misa tenga que hacer no es de tu incumbencia—Aclaró mirándolo, él no tenía que saber nada, no le interesaba lo que ella tenía o no que hacer, era muy estúpido de su parte haber ido esperando verlo, en realidad, era una masoquista. Tomó sus cosas con cierta violencia, no volvería ¡Nunca!

Él no pudo menos que sonreír, obviamente que no la iba a dejar irse, después de una semana esperándola sin que se dignara a aparecer, merecía hacerla sufrir un poco, por esto mismo, cuando la vio cerca de la puerta, llamó al mozo, y pagó rápidamente, para tomar todo y salir tras ella, no en plan conciliador, no, en realidad estaba disfrutando bastante con la situación.

Cuando puso un pie fuera un repentino viento helado le azotó las mejillas, no le asombró, el cielo se notaba bastante tormentoso. La vio unos pasos más allá, esperando para cruzar la calle, quizá esa fue la mejor ventaja que pudo tener, creyó que nunca agradeció más el loco tráfico de la ciudad.

Se paró a su lado, mirándola de reojo, aguantando las ganas de dejar fluir la sonrisa que bullía en su interior, realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

—Hace frío—Comentó al aire, a sabiendas de que ella ya se había percatado de su presencia y se estaba haciendo la tonta, cuando el semáforo cambió a rojo, se precipitó a la calle junto a ella, varias personas caminaban apresuradas a su lado, haciendo que ambos caminaran a la par, hombro con hombro—No me contestase…¿Te espera tu novio?

—Ya dije que no te incumbe—Trató de acelerar el paso una vez que se vio en la vereda, realmente esto le parecía totalmente hilarante, pero se vio totalmente negada y estupefacta cuando sintió la mano de él asir la suya con total naturalidad.

Casi se ahogó cuando tiró de ella hasta dejarla a su lado, y suprimió un gemido de sorpresa al notar su aliento en su oreja, se removió inquieta tratando se zafarse, incluso estuvo a punto de gritarle algún insulto.

—No te equivoques, desde el principio te dije que iba a sacarte cada secreto y no voy a escatimar en métodos…por otro lado, si yo fuera tú no haría nada, olvidaste cubrirte el cabello.

Misa reprimió un insulto antes de subirse la capucha de la campera, maldito fuera el día en que se había cruzado con él, aunque tampoco pudo evitar sentirse profundamente alagada, que alguien se interesara tanto por lo que ella pudiera esconder o no era tanto reconfortante como aterrador y quizá la duda se instaló en sus ojos porque cuando él la miro solo asió con más fuerza su mano.

—Solo es satisfacción personal, no creo que tengas algo realmente de interés general...pero quién sabe — La gotitas de agua empezaban a humedecerle la campera dejando pequeñas marquitas oscuras, él mismo sentía la humedad filtrándose en su cabello y antes que se diera cuenta ya la estaba conduciendo bajo el tejado de un edificio sin terminar, probablemente la inestabilidad del clima había retrasado su construcción.

Ella se quedó mirando al frente, atontada por sus palabras, si supiera la cantidad de cosas que guardaba en su cabeza realmente querría seguir viéndola ¿querría sostener su mano como lo hacía ahora? Un muy pequeño rubor se instaló sobre sus mejillas, no estaba avergonzada, se sentía natural y el calor de su mano se extendía por su cuerpo, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan relajada.

Estaba mojada y cansada, ni siquiera estaba feliz, estaba simplemente en un estado de neutralidad. Se había quitado los anteojos, era un desperdicio, ante el agua la gente no hacía más que correr sin prestarle la más mínima atención y en los próximos diez minutos que permanecieron en el lugar, las calles quedaron desoladas, un fenómeno inusual pero totalmente conveniente si tomaban en cuenta que ellos dos no eran dos personas normales y para ser sincera, no quería salir en la tapa de ninguna revista acusada de infiel, aunque tampoco se atrevió a soltarle la mano.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo quedaron mirando al frente, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, casi no siendo consientes de lo que estaban haciendo.

—No me espera nadie—Dijo por fin Misa sin atisbo de emoción, al principio se había negado a responderle porque en realidad, había cosas que eran más dolorosas cuando se decían en voz alta.

—Ya veo, a mi tampoco—No la miró, tampoco imprimió sentimiento alguno en su tono, no tenía sentido, no para él por lo menos.

—Él no me quiere—No supo por qué lo dijo, quizá necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema.

—¿Y entonces?—Esta vez la miró de reojo, esperando ver algún cambio en la joven, más su expresión no cambió un ápice, el brillo azul de sus irises lucía opaco, y sabiendo que la observaba optó por no decir nada y encogerse de hombros tal y como hacía el ojigris.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos sintiendo el calor bajando por sus mejillas, su pecho se oprimió terriblemente y la sensación fue amarga.

—Tonta— Se paró frente a ella soltándole la mano y secándole las mejillas con una pequeña sonrisa autosuficiente, desde el principio supo que no hacía falta mucho esfuerzo para quebrarla.

—Muy tonta.

…

Aquel día Misa volvió callada y totalmente mojada, la nariz roja por el frío y las manos congeladas. Al revés que en las otras veces, había vuelto totalmente pálida y desastrosa pasando de saludar a alguien, evitando cualquier contacto con los presentes en el cuartel. Quitándose la ropa mojada pasó directamente a la ducha.

— _El humano tiende a ser tonto por naturaleza, no te preocupes, no es algo que está mal en vos solamente, supongo que debe ser algo impreso en nuestra genética…_

— _¿Alguna vez deja de doler?_

 _Hacía unos minutos que habían vuelto a la misma posición de antes, con las manos entrelazadas._

— _No, solo se acepta—el sonido de la lluvia casi ahogando sus palabras._

— _Ya veo…¿Cuál es la forma correcta de amar?—Soltó tranquilamente._

— _No creo que haya una, debe haber una forma por cada persona._

 _Asintió sin decir nada, no había mucho que decir y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo, se sentía deprimida y no es que quisiera evitarlo tampoco, después de todo, ¿No tenía derecho a sentirse mal alguna vez?_

Se sentó en la cama, aún tenía el cabello mojado, pero había recuperado el calor. No se había atrevido a dejar que la acompañara, seguía teniendo miedo a lo que podría pasar, de alguna forma sabía que cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando con ella no traería cosas buenas.

Tres toques en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñamiento y dando la autorización vio aparecer a Watari con una taza de té en un platito, le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa, estaba más relajada, es cierto que la tristeza no se iba, antes de conocer a Light estos episodios solían repetirse con frecuencia, pero se dijo que ya no tenía permitido sentirse sola cuando tenía alguien que la _amaba_ , ahora quizá podía volver a permitírselo.

El hombre mayor no se movió de su lugar e hizo caso cuando Misa lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella, esperando a que dijera algo, ya sabía, desde hacía días que la rubia simplemente se quebraría en algún instante, quizá ese fuera el instante.

—Yo quería otras cosas para mí—Comenzó, cortándose al llevarse la taza a los labios, el sabor del tilo esparciéndose en su boca—No sé cuando dejé de quererlo.

—¿Qué quería señorita?—Un gesto apacible se instalo en sus facciones, años de experiencia le decían que la suavidad y la paciencia solían resultar.

—Una familia…amar y ser amada—Nuevamente la taza a los labios, no miraba al hombre—Hasta ahora no logré nada—Se rió suavemente cerrando los ojos, la sonrisa aún adornando sus facciones.

El mayordomo se quedó sin palabras observando a la cantante, preguntándose si aquella persona que había visto con ella en la cafetería tenía que ver con aquel repentino cambio.

—Al final, siempre tuvieron razón, _él_ tiene razón, soy una tonta…¿y lo peor de todo sabe qué es?—Lo miró directamente a los ojos sin esperar una respuesta—lo peor de todo es que soy consciente de que lo soy.

—Entiendo…¿Puedo preguntar quién es _él_?

Misa sonrió y negó con la cabeza repentinamente más relajada.

—Ni yo sé quién es.

.

.

.

 **Emmm…bueno, no sé qué es esto. Creo que a medida que pensaba en este capítulo solo lograba sentirme deprimida al respecto, porque considerar la realidad de Misa no es algo feliz, por más que ella sea tan efusiva y alegre, su situación no lo es y creo que se me fue la mano con la amargura.**

 **Por otro lado no puedo amar más a Reiji porque no puedo, es todo lo que voy a decir, y mil disculpas por tardarme en publicar.**

 **Besos!**

 **Flor!**


	5. Capítulo cuatro

_**Los personajes de esta historia, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, lo que sí es de mi autoría, es la trama de esta historia**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Se ama…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo cuatro**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tartamudeó sus pasos en el momento en que llegó a las puertas del café, otra vez había terminado ahí como la estúpida que era, siempre volvía, días tras día, sintiéndose una traidora cada vez que miraba a Light, no había hecho nada, nada que ameritara el sentirse así, su consciencia estaba limpia…quería creer eso, pero sus pensamientos la delataban rememorando los pequeños roces que aquellas manos blanquecinas le proporcionaban, cuando sus manos se juntaban sin estar del todo conscientes o cuando su mirada se deslizaba sobre las masculinas facciones del moreno, dioses, ardería en el infierno por mentirosa, en su mente ella ya le era infiel a su aún novio.

Qué clase de mujer estúpida y necesitada era que se regocijaba cuando la mirada grisácea de aquel hombre se posaba en ella, una muy, muy estúpida, porque tenía claras sus palabras, ella estaba representando algún tipo de reto personal para él y como siempre, a sus emociones le importaba un reverendo comino eso, dejándola caer un poco más cada tarde ante sus encantos que le inhibían la personalidad que con tanto esfuerzo se había forjado, maldito sea el día en que se había cruzado con Reiji Namikawa y maldita sea ella por seguir buscándolo.

Empujó la puerta desde su cristal, dejando marcada su palma que se desvanecería poco a poco cuando su calor se esfumara de la superficie y se adentrara al establecimiento, aún con aquel torpe impulso de retroceder sus pasos y salir corriendo, varias veces se había sentido tentada de correr estando frente a esa puerta, estando en la esquina o a cinco calles, pero siempre seguía adelante, con el pecho ligeramente oprimido ante aquel choque emocional que le representaba plantarse delante de él, pedir algo que tomar y leer como si nada pasara, como si fueran dos personas totalmente desconocidas decidiendo compartir mesa. Le hubiera gustado decir que aún lo eran, que eran desconocidos, pero sus encuentros rayaban la intimidad.

Cuando miró, ahí estaba, mirando por la ventana, ignorándola aunque seguramente la habría visto llegar, ya había comprobado que a esos ojos nada se le escapaban y no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, a ella que intentaba no ver ni pensar nada, eso la asustaba, la asustaba de sobremanera que esos ojos se posaran sobre ella, el miedo que le provocaba que siguiera escarbando en su interior al punto de dejarla tan vulnerable como para hacerla hablar por propia voluntad ¿Cómo culparle si ella misma se desnudaba ante él?

Los cachetes aún se le coloreaban de vergüenza cuando recordaba el calor de sus mejillas deslizarse y ser secado por los dedos masculinos, por todos los dioses, le había confesado el rechazo que su _perfecto_ novio sentía por ella, y Reiji la había consolado, a su manera, con su presencia, con el calor de su cercanía, pero había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para refugiarse en ese consuelo, de aferrarse a él de una forma en la que sabía que no tendría retorno, no por nada seguía asistiendo a aquellos inusuales encuentros que se prolongaban horas, en las que a veces ni siquiera cruzaban palabras.

Que desesperada y tonta se sentía cuando encontraba cómodo su silencio y lo delineaba con la mirada, tratando de encontrar ese algo que tenían y cuanto le dolía pensar en dar todo por terminado, aún más miedo tenía cuando él la miraba de esa forma en que le decía que ni lo pensara porque la buscaría y ella se estremecía de pies a cabeza deseando que él la buscara y le diera vuelta el pensamiento, que la obligara a ser la chica que había sido antes de que el personaje la consumiera, que le llenara las lagunas en su mente con cualquier palabra que quisiera, pero que se quedara.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, miedo de su ausencia.

Sus pasos se hicieron suaves, camuflados por la goma blanda de sus botas cada vez más usuales ante el frío del ambiente, caminaba lento, muy lento, alargando el encuentro, aún escondida tras la capucha azul del tapado que llevaba, últimamente se le daba por volver a sus atuendos de siempre, ya no pintaba sus uñas de rosa, no ataba su cabello en las coletas que antes adornaban su cabeza, de alguna forma se sintió ya demasiado grande para ellas, demasiado falsas en una mujer que era todo menos niña, había cambiado los jeans y las faldas cortas, los remerones apastelados…había vuelto a los colores oscuros, a las gargantillas de cadenas, y aunque menos gótico, su maquillaje había vuelto natural y ensombrecido.

El imperceptible sonido de la silla deslizándose sobre el parqué del suelo alertaron al hombre de su llegada, su mirada indescifrable sobre la rubia que recién frente a él se dignaba a mostrar las doradas hebras, la había visto llegar y debatirse unos segundos antes de entrar, como odiaba eso, odiaba que titubeara cuando hacía ya dos meses y medio que sus encuentros se habían tornado en algo habitual, odiaba que siguiera resistiéndose a él.

La detalló, saboreando el saludo de sus labios oscuros. Deseaba que dijera su nombre con ellos, que dejara de imponerles esa barrera cuando lo llamaba por un _tú_ o _vos_ , o escasamente por su apellido, cuando él hacía mucho que se pasaba su nombre por la lengua, por el aire en sus cuerdas vocales, hasta salirse por sus labios en un sonido enronquecido, esa mujer estaba representando un verdadero dilema a su existencia.

Había veces en que simplemente deseaba sacarla de entre esas paredes y arrastrarla con él hacia cualquier lugar, robarle una caricia como venía haciendo cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad, a veces sin querer pero más frecuentemente a propósito, disfrutando el ponerla nerviosa y saber que ante su presencia se volvía vulnerable, tanto que aquella personalidad impulsiva se iba a volar por algún lado del universo, como deseaba que eso permaneciera así durante mucho más tiempo, que su tacto se arraigara tanto en esa mujer hasta hacerse imprescindible, al grado en que ella ya no pudiera dejarlo.

—¿Cómo te fue?—Rompió el silencio en que se habían sumido mucho antes de que el mesero de siempre se acercara a preguntarles por su orden, aún cuando el volviera a pedir un café negro y ella un submarino que rompería su dieta.

Misa sonrió espontáneamente, no sabía si alguna vez le confesaría que amaba el que le preguntara por su día, por cómo le había ido, si estaba bien, si había descansado lo suficiente, y ahí estaba el problema en ese verbo _amar_ conjugado en pretérito imperfecto, no estaba segura de decirle que empezaba a amarlo en ciertas cosas, porque si lo decía en voz alta, temía empezar a amarlo por completo.

—Bien…a Mis…eh…me fue bien—a veces olvidaba cuanto se molestaba cuando se refería a ella misma con su nombre, hablar de sí en tercera persona era algo que él le había dejado en claro, detestaba, y ahí estaba ella, corrigiendo la costumbre que se había obligado a adoptar para que años después un hombre que no debería conocer la obligara a dejar—…mis compañeros me invitaron a salir luego de la grabación el viernes—mencionó emocionada, le había costado adaptarse a sus compañeros, nunca había trabajado con ellos, ni con ellos ni con el director, nada insalvable—…pero dije que no.

Reiji la miró contrariado, ella había expresado que se sentía algo incómoda con su grupo de trabajo, no conocía a nadie y ganar su confianza había sido un trabajo de minuto a minuto, de convivencia de horas, horas que a veces se habían visto extendidas hasta bien entrada la madrugada con su respectivo corte para descansar, momento en el que ella, aunque no se lo hubiera admitido, corría por un taxi para llegar a sentarse media hora con él…aún cuando ni siquiera hablaban.

—¿Por qué?—La miró fijamente intentando descifrar los pensamientos de esa mujer que lo miraba con las mejillas levemente sonrojas, no sabiendo si por él o por el calor del ambiente, dentro suyo ansiaba que fuera lo primero, pero no la molestaría, no hasta que no lo supiera con seguridad.

Tonta. Misa enrojeció esperando que el calor de la habitación disimulara el que le provocaba esa pregunta, no tendría que haberlo dicho, se había negado por una razón en especial, a esa hora ella tomaba su submarino, a esa hora ella deslizaba sus manos sobre el lomo de un libro, a esa hora ella se asustaba de sí misma, a esa hora trastabillaba sus pasos, a esa hora…ella lo podía ver.

—Porque a esa hora te veo—Al final se lo había dicho, había pecado de sincera e impulsiva provocándole al mayor un agradable sentimiento de satisfacción, poco a poco se estaba haciendo lugar en la vida de la modelo y ya no sabía bien con qué propósito, no sabía si el juego le estaba saliendo bien o si se estaba involucrando de más. Ansiaba ser él quien ocupara sus pensamientos así como ella se le escabullía en las horas de oficina.

Las tazas de por medio, aún llenas y humeantes se llevaron la atención de los ojosazules, quería salir corriendo en ese momento, su mirada deslizándose por todos lados sin querer volver a posarse sobre el rostro del hombre, porque había visto en su mirada algo que la dejó con el aire atorado en los pulmones. El submarino, el servilletero, su celular, su mano, la mano de él… que se la llevara el diablo, estaba deseando una respuesta de su parte, alguna palabra que no la hiciera sentir tan malditamente culpable por decir en voz alta que desistía de ciertas cosas solo por verlo, por correr a sus encuentros aún cuando dudaba antes de entrar, como una cábala, por alejarse de Light y mentirse a sí misma.

Joder, que dijera algo, la frustración se la comía viva al admitirse todo eso.

Reiji la miró atentamente, por primera vez desde que la conocía, no tenía palabras para contestarle, mentira, tenía, pero no las que en realidad expresaban lo que pensaba, dioses, si estaba hasta las manos con ella.

—Eh…cr…creo que es hora de que me vaya—Se levantó repentinamente, con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, no quería que el viera la vergüenza y la desilusión que le provocaba su falta de respuesta.

Escuchó el ruido de la silla contraria deslizándose hacia atrás en el piso y las manos del moreno apoyarse con fuerza sobre la mesa, haciendo temblar el líquido dentro de sus recipientes y su propio cuerpo, aún así no lo miró, aún cuando varias miradas se posaron sobre ellos.

—Misa—La llamó, no la iba a dejar irse así nomás, dejándolo con esas palabras, no.

Y la joven no lo miró, no levantó el rostro, ni siquiera se movió, clavada al suelo, repentinamente atemorizada por ese exabrupto por parte del ojigris ¿había hecho algo mal?

—Misa—Volvió a llamar, esta vez en un siseo impaciente, inclinando su cuerpo sobre la superficie de madera, impregnando su voz de la molestia que sentía al verse rehuido por la cantante una vez más—Misa te estoy hablando—Su mano tomó la de ella y con la otra le levantó el rostro, lo suficiente como para ver sus ojos evitarlo, mirando a cualquier lado menos a él—No me hagas volver a repetirlo Misa, miráme a los ojos.

—No quiero—Puta vida la de ella que la había dotado del insoportable defecto de decir aquello que no debía ¿No entendían allá arriba la presión a la que estaba siendo sometida en esos momentos?

Tironeó de su mano intentando soltarse del agarre del joven inútilmente, la fuerza se aumentaba proporcionalmente a sus intentos por soltarse y sintió la desesperación agolpándose en su pecho, provocándole una respiración dificultosa que se remarcaba en sus labios entreabiertos.

Cansado de esa actitud, deslizó la mano que se apoyaba en la mejilla femenina hasta mezclarse en la rubia cabellera de su nuca, observó los labios pintados de un tono ciruela y se preguntó si sabrían a la fruta que asimilaban, se acercó despacio, dándole el tiempo a mirarlo, a sentir su aliento chocar contra el de ella, que olía al chocolate que aún se derretía en la leche.

Si ella no quería mirarlo estaba bien, no la iba a esperar más tiempo, había querido hacer las cosas bien, darle la oportunidad de negarse, pero si no decía nada, estaba en su derecho a actuar ¿no?. Rozó su fina nariz con la de ella, más pequeña y muy ligeramente respingada, escuchó un gemido sollozante escapar de la boca a la cual aspiraba tocar y no se detuvo, no cuando por fin logró que los irises azules lo miraran. Nunca la había tenido tan cerca, ni tan vulnerable a sus deseos.

—Reiji…—lo llamó suplicante y él sintió una puntada en el pecho atravesarlo, había tenido que orillarla a esto para lograr que dijera su nombre y su mirada le advirtió que tan asustada estaba la mujer, la casi niña que mantenía presa en su agarre.

No quería soltarla, aunque ella se lo suplicara con todo su cuerpo el no iba a soltarla, porque él no era un hombre amable, mucho menos de los que respondían a las suplicas, tampoco de los que rogaban y ahí estaba, sujetando a una mujer contra su voluntad, sabiendo que tenía novio, sabiendo que aunque no la amaba, la deseaba lo suficiente como para no querer dejarla ir.

Era un egoísta y aún así, aún así la dejó ir, sus manos perdieron fuerza y resbalaron del cuerpo femenino, dejándole una caricia resignada.

…

Hizo todo el camino sollozando, cada vez que se secaba las lagrimas volvía a reanudar el llanto con más fuerza, se sentía tan mal, tan estúpida, por primea vez en su vida se sentía verdaderamente como una idiota, y se odiaba por ello, ni siquiera haberse declarado una tonta consciente al permanecer con Light a pesar de que este no la amaba le había provocado semejante desgaste emocional. Ella aún guardaba sentimientos por el castaño que le remordían la consciencia cuando se sentaba frente a Reiji cada tarde, pero le había dolido más sentir aquella caricia vencida deslizarse por su rostro cuando la había soltado.

No podía amar en tan poco tiempo, pero le dolía igual, había deseado muy profundo dentro de ella que la besara de todas formas, que ignorara su forcejeo y la besara igual, pero no lo había hecho y sentía que de alguna forma lo había lastimado ¿Cómo podría verlo a la cara mañana después de haberlo rechazado de aquella forma?

Subió los escalones de la entrada, pasando las puertas y los códigos de seguridad, preguntándose como mierda hacer para disimular en cuanto entrara…pero ¿y a ella qué le afectaba?, si básicamente era una molestia para los hombres allí dentro, retenida contra su voluntad ¿qué les importaba a ellos lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer? Repentinamente se sintió furiosa, furiosa por todo y con todos, ella incluida por no haberse hecho escuchar en su momento, cegada por su amor a Light ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida de no haber buscado un abogado en su momento?

Se sentía tan impotente ante la situación que vivía que cuando entró azotando la puerta, sus ojos les dirigieron a aquellos presentes predispuestos a decirle algo por su ruidosa entrada, un mensaje asesino, por momentos pensaba que ella podría ser sospechosa con razón, porque se veía capaz de saltarle encima a quien se atreviera a decirle algo, pero sus ojos llorosos ardían con un odio del que no se creía capaz sentir, en parte se odiaba a sí misma, pero momentos más tarde, encerrada en su habitación se torturaría y lastimaría lo que quisiera.

La distancia entre la sala principal a su cuarto se desvaneció en segundos, en donde la puerta se abrió y cerró con tanta fuerza que los cuadros colgados en la pared temblaron ligeramente. Pateó todo lo que encontró a su paso, tiró los perfumes y maquillajes que reposaban desordenados sobre el tocador en la pared contigua, el estallido de vidrios quebrándose le provocó cierto placer morboso que le aligeraba la furia, sacó la ropa de los cajones y sus perchas, seleccionando rápidamente toda aquella que se había visto comprar en afán de complacer los gustos de Light y tiró de las costuras, sintiendo el sonido al ceder bajo sus manos al romperse.

Guardaba unas tijeras en el cajón de la mesita de luz que le sirvieron para convertir lo que habían sido remeras, blusas, pantalones y faldas en meros trapos que recubrirían el piso de la habitación mezclándose con el vidrio y la alfombra mojada de perfumes homogeneizados. Caminó como un león enjaulado a través de la habitación tomando los portarretratos de ella y alguna que otra foto del castaño que había podido tomar tumbándolas todas sin importarle dónde o cómo caían, por lo que ella valía para él, supuso que no le molestaría que rompiera su imagen. Sonrió de costado, esta vez más dolida que furiosa y profirió un grito tan desgarrador que aquellos ojos invasivos que la miraban a través de la pantalla se quedaron mudos de la impresión.

Entonces cayó al suelo, sintió algunos vidrios clavándose en su piel pero ella ya no tenía la fuerza ni las ganas para levantarse, los ojos humedecidos y rojos de no haber parado en ningún momento de llorar, hipando imperceptiblemente, con las manos sobre el vientre y el cabello enmarañado, poco a poco las punzadas de dolor fueron adormeciéndose.

Era tan patética que ni ella se aguantaba, se odiaba tanto y se odiaba más en cuanto recordaba la mirada resignada de Reiji sobre ella ¿por qué se había negado? ¿Por qué cuando la relación de Light y ella estaba muerta? Por cobarde, por eso, porque no se atrevía a dejar una estúpida ilusión que la había llevado al punto de odiarse tanto que ni siquiera reconocía a la persona que se levantaba cada día, en automático, pretendiendo que estaba bien, insuflándose ánimo, suponiendo que funcionaba y sintiéndose viva un par de horas al día, con la compañía de aquel moreno.

Apretó sus ojos ardorosos deseando morir en ese instante, porque se sentía innecesaria en ese mundo, un ser que salía sobrando, alimentando su existencia del cariño de sus admiradores ¿Qué dirían sus fans si la vieran en ese momento, tendida en el suelo con pequeñas manchas de sangre manchándole la espalda? ¿Seguirían admirándola? Supuso que no.

Se tapó el rostro con el antebrazo y suspiró, los labios le temblaban y sentía un frío recorrerle el cuerpo a pesar de la calefacción, tiritó durante unos minutos en que la tensión de su cuerpo se esfumó, pero la opresión en el pecho la siguió sofocando hasta que se sintió adormecer, fatigada, hastiada de ella y todo el estúpido personaje que la había consumido a tal punto en que ya no sabía en donde empezaba uno y donde el otro, ahora ya no se hacía la tonta, no, ahora se sentía como la tonta más grande del mundo, porque lo era y ella lo había permitido y provocado.

Tenía que disculparse con él, decirle que tenía miedo pero que lo quería, lo quería de una forma irreal para el tiempo en que se conocían, y decir conocían era demasiado para dos extraños que se habían envuelto en un acuerdo tácito de encontrarse en aquel café cada tarde, donde a veces ni siquiera hablaban, pero el suficiente para aprender ciertas cosas del otro.

Ella había aprendido a amar y añorara el sonido de su voz ligeramente rasposa y atrapante, masculina y dulce como una caricia, le habían gustado sus ojos como hielo que parecían esconder algo pero que la habían mirado cálidamente en más de una ocasión, había confiado y disfrutado plenamente de las caricias que sus manos le proporcionaban, al calor que podía trasmitirle con solo tomar su mano distraídamente mientras se encontraban sumidos en el silencio, con el aroma a café y chocolate fluctuando entre ellos como alguna clase de perfume.

—Tengo que pedirle disculpas—Susurró adormecida.

Que tonta había sido al rechazarlo, lo había lastimado, lo había notado en sus ojos, en su semblante sutilmente endurecido cuando la liberó y la dejó ir, lo había hecho y se sentía como la peor escoria, ansiaba su tacto y su aliento tan intensamente que se asustó al verse sacada de su burbuja por unos brazos desconocidos. Se revolvió inquieta tratando de zafarse y las manos se afianzaron aún más.

—¡Misa! ¡Tranquila!—la voz de Matsuda la relajó un poco, abriendo los ojos vio su rostro distorsionado por la presión y el cansancio sobre sus parpados. Estiró sus brazos y se prendió de su cuello con fuerza, desde el umbral de la puerta Watari miraba impresionado el estado del cuarto y de la modelo. En la mañana ella estaba bien, había sonreído y saludado como siempre.

—Yo tengo que buscarlo Matsu, tengo que verlo…que pedirle perdón—En su mente sentía que había arruinado todo, que por tonta lo había rechazado y ¿por qué?¿por serle fiel a Light?¿por aferrarse a esa prematura estabilidad que sentía al saberse novia de alguien? ¡Que estúpida! Si esa relación se tambaleaba desde que empezó pero ella no había querido verlo, ciega como estaba, por una razón que ni ella entendía ¡si ni siquiera recordaba cómo se habían conocido! ¡por los dioses! ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida?

Y ahí estaban, las mismas preguntas repetidas para torturarse, las mismas respuestas que la martirizaban.

—¿A quién Misa?¿Con quién te tenés que disculpar?—Por demás estaba decir que el policía no entendía nada y su mirada buscó ayuda en la aún impresionada del mayor que aunque en silencio ató algunos cabos, negando levemente con la cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera, la cantante en sus brazos laxa hacía segundos, presa del cansancio.

El mayor guió al otro por el pasillo a la habitación contigua, pulcra y ordenada, no se había usado jamás, carecía de adornos aparte de la lámpara de la mesa de noche y un cuadrito de algún paisaje inglés. El pelinegro la tendió boca abajo apreciando las marquitas rojas en la camisola gris de la joven, algunos cristales seguían allí, recordándoles el momento en que un grito atravesó los parlantes sacándolos del shock y la vieron caer.

Watari que estaba en la cocina soltó lo que hacía y fue rápidamente a la sala de controles en donde encontró a su pupilo reclinado hacia atrás en el respaldar de la silla, con los ojos bien abiertos, como cuando solía pensar, pero la expresión no tenía ni pizca de razonamiento, era pura y muda impresión. A su alrededor los presentes se mostraban igual de estupefactos y solo el más joven de los detectives atinó a mover su cuerpo escaleras arriba tropezando un par de veces.

Light ni se movió.

Resintió la subida en sus piernas pero aún así se apuró a ver como Matsuda tomaba en sus brazos el cuerpo de la mujer que se revolvía con la fuerza que le quedaba, el cuarto hecho un desastre, con los cristales, retazos de telas y manchas de perfume en la alfombra, de cierta forma le recordó a los primeros episodios de un chiquillo temperamental que se paseaba por los pasillos de Wammy's House con una barra de chocolate en mano ¿Qué la había orillado a esto? Entonces lo escuchó, la escuchó necesitada de verlo, de disculparse y bien sabía que no era el joven Yagami.

Viéndola ahora, acostada sobre la cama, suspiró apenado en lo que cortaba la camisola y empezaba a quitar con una pequeña pinza los cristales incrustados en la piel suavemente dorada, tanto él como L estaban conscientes del riesgo que suponía permitir que la joven cantante se encontrara cada tarde con aquél _desconocido_ que habían investigado: _"Nombre: Reiji Namikawa; Edad:27;Fecha de nacimiento: 3 de Agosto 1989; Lugar de Nacimiento: Melbourne, Australia…"_ aún recordaba perfectamente el legajo que él mismo había recibido de manos de Aiber y se habían arriesgado aún sabiendo que pertenecía al grupo sospechoso de albergar a Kira.

Saber a la señorita Misa lejos de aquél personaje no sabía si debía alegrarlo o entristecerlo al ver el deplorable estado de la joven, en sus ojos veía el dudoso afecto hacía el chico esposado a su pupilo, como si en su interior se debatiera entre la duda y la verdad, pero también la había visto llegar feliz, sonriente, distraída, luego esa mirada se ensombrecía bajo una capa de culpabilidad pero supuso mejor que lograra ser feliz unos minutos al día.

Ahora no sabía que pensar.

Limpio y desinfectó las heridas, cubriéndolas con gasas y cinta esterilizada, por suerte, era superficial, incluso el que había retirado de la cabeza cerca de la sien, la cubrió con una manta y acarició el cabello enmarañado, mirando el rostro manchado de negro, con el maquillaje corrido.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró, a veces sentía que este caso se estaba cobrando más de lo que debería. Los pies le pesaron y las miradas se clavaron sobre su cuerpo, ya no era tan joven como para aguantar esas cosas, pasó de largo, se plantó junto al ojeroso pelinegro, asintió, aseguró la estabilidad de salud de la mujer y se retiró despacio, cuando despertara él iba a estar ahí, como lo estaría aquel torpe detective que lo miraba confundido y apenado en la banqueta del desayunador.

Ahí ya los secretos se les estaban viniendo abajo y a la rubia le iba a costar recomponer la máscara quebrada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ok, soy una perra maldita, no puedo creer que haya dejado el fic en veremos como lo hice, la verdad es que no pensé que la universidad me fuera a consumir tanto, pero lo hizo y me siento fatal por eso, sobretodo porque le tengo un cariño inmenso a esta historia a pesar de la poca acogida que tiene en el foro, probablemente por la pareja, pero dioses, no lograría estas situaciones con otro protagonista, a mí se me cae la baba por Reiji, debo admitirlo.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, para ponerme al día y refrescarme la memoria volví a leer el último cap. actualizado y me quedé con una amargura, que me sentí realmente culpable por haber dejado suspendida su actualización, porque si las que leyeron se quedaron con una mínima parte de la desazón que me produjo la situación de Misa, mamita querida, que habrán pensado de mí y lo peor de todo es que dije: bueno, para compensar, aligeremos la historia un poco, hagamos un capítulo más relax y miren con qué salgo, si parece que el drama me posee.**_

 _ **Mil disculpas nuevamente por el retraso y me encantaría que me dieran sus opiniones, si me pasé, si le faltó…no sé, es para mí tan raro trabajar con estos personajes que temo estar haciendo todo mal.**_

 _ **En fin, las dejo con un beso y una disculpa.**_

 _ **Flor.**_


End file.
